Mistaken Truths
by Lizzilou33
Summary: This is a Carjack fanfic, so I hope you enjoy:   It takes place a little bit after Jack and Janet get married...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Mistaken Truths (A Carly and Jack fanfic) **

**Though the show has been off the air for almost a year, I still miss them, and like some others I decided to try out my writing skills. I hope you all enjoy this story, and let me know what you think as it progresses. It takes place after Jack and Janet have gotten married. Enjoy **

Carly sat staring out the window as the clouds blocked her vision of the world below her. She decided it was finally time to get away from Oakdale, at least for a short while. She had endured something she thought wouldn't be so painful, considering it wasn't the first time that she'd had to go through it. Jack married another woman. And Carly had watched it happen, not saying a word. This wasn't just any other woman; he had married Janet Ciccone. Something about this woman didn't sit right with Carly. Jack was supposed to be hers, forever.

As the plane went on, Carly closed her eyes in hopes to fall asleep, but every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Jack looking intensely at her the moment before he said "I do," as if telling her with his eyes that he was sorry. His dark brown eyes bore straight into her soul. It's like even without saying a word, one look from him could make her weak all over again. She glanced away the moment that he had looked at her. She didn't want him to see her pain. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her. All she ever wanted for Jack was for him to be happy.

Carly opened her eyes and stared back out the window. Nothing seemed to make the pain, or the memories fade. Jack was gone, and she was going to have to find a way to live with it. Living without Jack seemed like it could be easier than it was, considering she has been "living" without him for months, if not years. She knew that Jack disapproved of the woman she was, yet she still strived to impress him. As for Jack, he was in her blood. She could feel him as she breathed, as she slept, as she didn't move at all. Loving Jack was the only constant Carly had known for years, and maybe it was finally time for her to let go.

Meanwhile, back in Oakdale, the wedding reception was coming to an end, and Jack wandered out on the Patio for some fresh air. His mind felt cloudy, and even though he knew he should be floating on air, a part of him felt numb. If anyone would have asked him a month ago where he would be today, this would definitely not be the place. His immediate reaction would have been, hopefully with Carly. She, after all, consumed all of his thoughts and dreams. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her long blonde hair falling all around her beautiful face. He could still feel the warmth of her body wrapped around his.

But now, he was married. He was married to Janet, a very lovely lady he thought so himself. She was kind, energetic, and full of life. She could bake dinner for a whole orphanage of children. She got excited by the glow of her daughters face, and she was generous beyond belief. She was definitely the kind of woman he had envisioned himself with years ago, when he didn't know a think about love. And now here he was, married to her.

Jack leaned against the railing as he thought back to the ceremony, only hours earlier.

"_Do you, Jack Snyder, take this woman to be your wife, …." The minister rambled, Jack only half listening. He could see Carly out of the corner of his eye, and she looked perfectly at peace. He turned his head fully, meeting her gaze, probably a moment too long, and watched as Carly dropped her eyes to the program in her hands. He blindly looked back at Janet, and said "I do."_

_Carly heard these words, "I do," so faintly. She was too busy thinking about how she would exit the ceremony without a big commotion. She didn't want to be there any longer, it was too painful. The man she loved, and lived for, had said, " I do" to another woman. _

"_Do you, Janet Ciccone, take this man to be your husband,…" The minister continued his speech. Carly could feel Jack looking at her, though she wouldn't meet his gaze. _

"_You may kiss the bride…" were the last words that Carly had heard, and before she knew it, her body reacted before she could change her mind. She hurried out of the church without being noticed by Jack or Janet, mostly because they were too busy exchanging their first kiss being husband and wife. _

_As they walked down the aisle, holding hands, Jack looked for Carly, but didn't see her. He had wanted to talk to her. He had something he needed to tell her, but he couldn't find her anywhere. _

Carly was now on her way to a place she considered paradise. Sometimes this place was the only place she actually felt safe, and at peace. She was greeted by a familiar face.

"Carly, it's so wonderful to see you. You look great." Hannah took one of Carly's bags and loaded it into the trunk of the car. "So what brings you back to Montana?"

Carly got herself situated in the car, and gathered her thoughts very carefully before she answered Hannah's simple question. "Oh, you know, I've been working too hard and I just needed a little bit of serenity." Hannah nodded as Carly continued. "I have a bunch of sketches to get done, and I think it'll be easier without so many distractions. You know, just until I get caught up."

"I didn't know you were back into designing. That's great! What company are you working for this time?"

"Actually, my friend Lily and I put our heads together, and came up with our own design company, but in order for it to launch successfully, I need to complete these designs as soon as possible so we can get moving. " Carly said plainly, though she felt terrible for not telling Hannah the whole truth.

Hannah smiled. "That's wonderful, Carly. And where does Lily fit into all of this?"

Carly laughed. "Well she is taking care of the business side of things. She's very helpful in that area."

"That's good to hear. I hope it all works out for you, and you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to. I love the company, and I've missed you. You're always such great company."

"I've missed you too, Hannah. I appreciate everything you've done for me, now and before."

Hannah turned down the final road, and spoke again. "So, how's Jack doing these days? Are you two still working like hell to fight your feelings for one another?"

Carly turned and rested her gaze out the window on the pastures passing by. "Actually, Jack is now married."

Hannah let out a gasp. "Married?"

Janet found Jack outside and she made her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he absentmindedly did the same thing.

"I still can't believe it, Jack. We're married! You and me, together forever. It feels like a dream." Janet cooed.

Jack answered calmly, "I know, I can barely believe it either. "

Janet pulled away. She looked at Jack, and saw he was only half there. "What is it, Jack? Why do you look like you're a million miles away?"

Jack pulled away from Janet, and began to walk away slowly. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Where are you going, Jack? Jack?" She stood there as he disappeared around the corner, completely dumbfounded.

Jack heard her calling for him, but he needed to make a very important phone call before he could think straight, or even remotely straight. He opened his phone, and dialed. He held the phone to his ear as his heart raced.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack opened his phone, and dialed. He held the phone to his ear as his heart raced. It seemed like hours before he heard the familiar voice he had been longing to on the end of the other line.

"Hey, you've reached Carly Tenney. You know what to do." Beep.

Jack hesitated before he closed the phone. He had a feeling she wouldn't answer, but he knew it was worth a shot. He knew he didn't have any right to call her, yet he couldn't control himself when it came to Carly. He never could. She ran so deep in him, yet now here he was, married to Janet.

Carly watched as her phone rang, knowing full well that Jack would call her eventually. She didn't think he would call this soon, though. She had no intention of talking to him while she was on her little getaway. This time was for her, and for her alone. Sage and Parker were staying with Holden and Lily, and JJ was still away at school.

Carly walked over and stared out the window of the cabin. The sun was setting, and the Montana sky looked as beautiful as ever. Something about Montana had always captured her heart. She loved the way she felt as peace when she was there. She was so caught up in the stillness that she finally felt, that she almost didn't hear her phone ringing once again.

"Hey, honey. "

"Mommy!" called a familiar voice on the end of the line. Sage told her she would call before bed, just to say goodnight.

"Are you and Parker all settled in at Lily and Holden's?"

"Yes, but I miss you. I bet Daddy misses you, too."

Carly rolled her eyes. It never failed. Sage would never stop trying to get her parents back together, no matter the risk. "Oh, Sage. You know that's not true. Your father and Janet are probably halfway to paradise right about now. "

"But they're not; he said they were postponing their honeymoon."

"Is that so?" Carly questioned, a little curious. "Why would they do that?"

"Well duh, probably because he misses you!"

Carly laughed at her daughter's ridiculous scenario. "I highly doubt that, Sage. You know that your father and I will always have you and your brothers to keep us connected, but you need to let go of these silly accusations."

"They're not silly, mom. He loves you. I know it."

` Jack and Janet just arrived at their room at the Lakeview. Janet could tell that Jack had something on his mind, but she thought better not to bring it up until they were alone. After all, causing an unnecessary scene on the night of their wedding was probably not the best idea.

"Wow, this room is wonderful, Jack. " She flashed him a bright smile, and she met her smile with a partial one of his own. "But something is on your mind, honey. What is it? "

"Nothing is on my mind, except you. And we're married." He smiles and sits down on the bed, patting next to him for her to follow. "I just can't believe it."

"I know, I can't believe it either. Never would I ever have imagined marrying a man as amazing as you. You're kind, caring, handsome, honest…."

Jack cringed at the last word. Honesty was something he always took pride in. He was an honest man…usually. But right now, he wasn't so sure. Something kept nagging at him, but he couldn't quite bring himself to say it. He simply smiled and wrapped his arms around her, wishing his thoughts away.

"Well I'm gonna go and powder my nose before we go any further." Janet stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She looked back and smiled at him. "And I love you, Jack."

The door closed behind her, and Jack rested his elbows on his knees, sighing. He couldn't help but wonder where Carly had disappeared to. One moment she was there, bright blue eyes staring back at him, and the next she was gone. It was like she was never even there. And she was the one that had pushed him to be with Janet. He had wanted to be with Carly, yet she had worked every trick in the book for him to be with Janet. He still couldn't wrap his mind around that one, but she had won. Here he was, the eve of his wedding, and he couldn't stop thinking about his ex-wife. His true north.

Carly lay down in bed that night, but not before stealing one last glance at the stars outside. She was once told that counting the stars was like counting your blessings, you always lose count. She had so many things to be thankful for; she had 3 beautiful children, a wonderful cousin, a caring sister, amazing friends, and the start of a brand new life; A life that didn't, or couldn't revolve around Jack. And as simple as that had sounded, it wasn't very simple for Carly to process.

Just as Carly lay down and closed her eyes, she heard her phone ring once again. She groaned and reached to see who was calling…

Jack held his phone to his ear, and waited until that familiar voice picked up. He smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Daddy, hi! I just talked to mommy and she told me to tell you that she's fine, and she'll be home in a little while."

"Whoa, where did she go?" 

"Well she didn't really say, she just said she needed to take a vacation and so Parker and I are staying with Uncle Holden and Aunt Lily. Parker's being a pain though because he doesn't want to be here."

"Well would you two like to come out to the farm and stay with Janet and myself? I'm sure she wouldn't mind. We're not leaving town anymore until we find out what is wrong with her sister."

"Ooooh, I would love to. I like it here, but I would rather be with you. Oh, and mommy told me she would bring me a souvenir. I love presents!"

Jack laughed at the enthusiasm in his daughter's voice. That was one thing that she had gotten from Carly, the excitement in the little joys. Carly would always smile at the littlest things that made her happy, and Jack had always loved that about her.

"Mommy also told me that she misses you…"

"Sage, please stop. You know that your mom and I are over."

"I saw you looking at her, at the wedding. And I saw her looking at you. You still love her, daddy. I can tell." 

"Anyway, make sure you have your stuff ready for when we get there."

"Thanks for changing the subject dad."

"Well you hang tight, and we'll be there to get you guys in a little bit."

After Jack hung up, he stared blankly at his phone, wishing he could figure out where Carly was. But then again, he didn't give her any reason to stay. He practically flaunted his engagement to Janet in her face; most times hoping she would fight for him to come back to her. Nothing had worked. If Carly had moved on like she was trying to prove, he had no choice but to move on and honor his marriage. After all, there wasn't really any way out of it.

Janet emerged from the bathroom wearing a thigh length robe, and Jack hardly noticed the gesture.

"Honey, I told Sage we would pick her and Parker up from Holden and Lily's since we're in town, and Carly left town." 

"Right now? But this is our wedding night, Jack. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." 

"They're my kids, Janet. And partially yours now, too. I'm sorry. But I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Janet looked confused, and hurt. "I just thought…"

"I know what you thought, and I was thinking it too, but then I just talked to Sage, and well…everything has just become some kind of mess." Jack stood up and walked up to her. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "But with Carly gone, the kids need me."

"Of course she would leave, Jack. You're not hers anymore. She probably can't stand not having you all to herself, so she takes off and makes you feel bad. It's just like her, always standing in the way of your happiness!"

"It's not like that. Carly and I, we still have the kids to think about."

"And when she leaves them here and jets off, you have to pick up the pieces and she knows it, and it's just her way of manipulating you once again. It never ends."

"You're wrong," Jack cut in. "Carly loves the kids just as much as I do, so there is probably some rational explanation."

"Boy, has she got you right where she wants you. It's like you're tied to her never ending rope and…" 

"Why are we arguing about this? The important thing is that we take care of the kids."

Janet sighed, and turned to walk away. She turned around once more. "You know what, Jack. I care about the kids, I care about you, I care about us…but where Carly is concerned; I just can't deal with that."

"Can we just go home, and I'll hold you, you'll hold me?"

Janet looked at him sadly, "And all the while, you'll be wondering where Carly is and if she's ok."

"That is not true, and you know it. I love you, Janet. We're married. We have our future to look forward to now. Ours."

"Just let me get changed, and I would love nothing more than some family time."

She closed the door loudly behind her, and Jack cringed. It wasn't exactly the way he had pictured tonight to go. Then again, he wasn't sure what he thought would come out of all of this. For some reason, it had all made sense when he first played it through his mind…but now he wasn't so sure.

Carly answered her phone after she saw the familiar name on her speed dial. "Molly! Hi!"

"Hey cuz, so I heard you skipped town. Wanna talk about it?

Carly sighed. "Not really. Just needed to get away."

"Oh, you can't fool me. I know you better than that. But trust me, honey, that woman doesn't hold a candle to you." 

Carly stared at the ceiling as a tiny smile crept over her face. After all, Molly was right, and she knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose through the barely shaded windows, and Carly covered her head with a pillow to shield the light. Most mornings she loved waking up and watching the sun rise, but not this particular morning. She actually wished that she could sleep forever.

She had spent all night tossing and turning, thinking about what Jack and Janet were up to at each and every moment. She told herself it didn't even matter, drifted off, and then woke again. This pattern continued for far too long. Today she just wanted to shut the world out, and find peace in her own mind, and bed. Jack and Janet had probably made love throughout the night, a thought that disgusted her.

As Carly was finally drifting back into a semi-deep sleep, she heard a thud on the door. "Go away, whoever you are, I don't want it!"

The door opened, and in trotted two familiar faces.

"Really, cuz, sulking in bed will get you absolutely no where!"

"So we have come to whisk you away for the day, and take in the sights of this beautiful place."

Molly and Rosanna both smiled at one another, while Carly covered her face in her pillow once more, and groaned.

Back in Oakdale, Janet slowly opened her eyes, and reached across the bed to feel her husband's warm and comforting body, but all she felt were empty covers. She stared at the ceiling for a long while before she pulled herself out of bed and headed downstairs.

The smell of fresh brewed coffee and chocolate chip pancakes filled the kitchen up, and familiar voices were coming from the table.

"Daddy, can we go horseback riding this afternoon? Uncle Holden said he was going to bring Nat and Faith over and we could all go."

"That sounds like a nice idea, honey. Parker, are you going to go to?"

Parker shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I'll see if Liberty wants to catch a movie or something."

Jack nodded. He figured that much. Parker was at the age where spending too much time with his family was super un-cool. And Jack didn't blame him; after all he was living in two broken homes, part time. Parker had wanted more than anything for his mother and Jack to reunite, and to be a real family once again. It's all he has ever wanted, and when Jack turned to Janet, things between the two of them haven't been the same. Jack understood, but he wanted to find a way to bridge the gap between them.

"Hey buddy, how about you and I dig out our old fishing poles and head down to the pond, try and catch some fish, cook em' for dinner…"

"Do we ever catch any fish?" Parker countered.

Jack laughed, and shook his head. "No, but maybe this time we'll get lucky. Besides, we haven't spent much time together lately."

"Sure, I guess." Parker stated blandly. He loved Jack, and tolerated Janet, but ever since his dad and Janet got together, he really hasn't seen the same spark in Jack's eyes. "It'll be nice to talk, you know."

Janet walked over to the table, and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "Good morning, honey. Parker and Sage. So what are the plans for the day?"

"Well Uncle Holden is taking me and Faith and Natalie horseback riding, and Dad and Parker are going fishing. Doesn't that sound borrrrring."

"You're boring, Squirt." Parker said, playfully.

"Oh, well that sounds like an eventful day. I guess I'll go and check on Terri, and keep her company while she rests. Looks like there's still no change."

Jack nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea. She needs you, and you call me if anything changes."

Jack was glad that Janet didn't invite herself along with either of the groups. He needed to clear his mind, and having her around would just complicate things. Yes, she was now his wife, but deep down Jack knew where his heart lay. Same place it had always been: in Montana.

Rosanna and Molly joined Carly on the bed, and waited rather impatiently for her to get up.

"Carly, we have a great day planned, and no one can ruin it." 

"Besides, your favorite cousin and sister are here, so you should be beyond excited!"

"And it's so beautiful out. Why would you wanna stay cooped up in here all day?"

Carly laughed. They knew exactly how to keep her spirits up. That is why she loved them so much. Molly and Rosanna were the only two people in her life that she trusted with everything. And just recently, they had all actually begun to get along.

"You two didn't need to fly all the way out here."

Molly smiled, "Yes, we did. Someone needs to make sure you're being taken care of, and not just Hannah. "

"I'm just fine. So what if Jack married some loud, perky, Suzy-homemaker? I suggested it, anyway."

"Oh Carly, when will you ever learn. That man will never be over you, and you'll never be over him. And one day, hopefully before it's too late, you'll both realize it and move forward together."

"Not happenin', Rosanna. Jack and I, we don't work. We've tried everything imaginable. And we break, we let each other down, we fail one another, and we hurt one another over and over again. Living like that is not what I want anymore. He deserves to be happy, and I'm not that person. I could never make Jack truly happy."

Molly and Rosanna look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Says the girl that makes Jack's head spin."

"And the girls that makes his eyes light up."

Carly threw pillows at both of them. "And I also drive him up the wall."

"Yet, no matter what happens, the only two people that matter are Carly and Jack." Rosanna stated. "No one has ever been able to make you as happy at that man, and we're here to make sure you realize it before it's too late."

Carly shook her head sadly, "It's already too late. They're married. And I watched it happen. I let it happen."

Jack and Parker were sitting by the pond, fishing poles cast into the hazy water. Jack was unsure what to say to Parker without having Parker blow up. He decided to break the ice with some small talk.

"So, any idea where you are going to apply for school to in the fall?"

Parker shrugged, "Not really. I don't know if I even want to go to college. I'd rather be close to home, in case mom needs me or something."

Jack listened silently. This wasn't like Parker; Parker used to ramble on and on about college, and sports and even girls. He had always had such high ambitions, even if he didn't show it to the rest of the world. Jack and Parker had always been able to talk about anything and everything.

"Can I ask you something, Jack?"

"Anything, buddy," Jack replied, staring into the water. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Are you still in love with mom?"

Jack wasn't expecting that. He nearly choked on his drink. Surprised was one word to describe it. Complicated was another. How was he ever going to explain to Parker how he felt, if he couldn't even admit it to himself?

Carly was in her room getting ready as she had a flashback to a talk she and Jack had the morning of his wedding.

_"Jack, I'm happy you found someone like Janet. And I hope she makes you as happy as you once made me."_

_ "Did I really make you happy, Carly?" He lightly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek._

_ Carly closed her eyes, savoring his touch. "You're the reason I am who I am today. You're the man I will always love, whether we're together or a million miles apart. And you're the man who loved me despite all my flaws and imperfections."_

_ Jack stared at Carly and asked, "Loved?"_

_ Carly turned her head away, taking his hand in hers. "But your love made me a better person, and I hope you don't regret it. I hope you never regret us." A tear falls onto her cheek, and Jack reached up to brush it away._

_ "You said I'm the man that loved you, Carly. Loved. As in the past. But everything I do, or have done is for you. You're the reason…"_

_ He trailed off as a distant shout from Holden rang down the hallway. "Jack! Jack, we're getting ready…"_

_ Carly let go of his hand, and turned to walk away. "I should go. You should go, Jack. Go be happy, be really happy"_

_ Jack reached out for her hand, only to miss it by centimeters. "Carly, can't we at least finish our conversation?" Carly was already out the door, and he whispered, "You're my true north."_

Carly flashed back to the present. She had heard the words clearly, though Jack didn't know. Her; his "true north." She couldn't help but wonder what could have come out of their conversation if she hadn't had run away like a coward. But she was doing the right thing, wasn't she? It wasn't her place anymore to interfere in Jack's life, as enjoyable as that may be.

She put on the final touch of mascara as her phone rang…


	4. Chapter 4

Carly was putting on the final touches of her makeup, just about to go out on the town with Molly and Rosanna, when her phone rang. She reached for it, raising her brow when she saw who was calling her: Emma. Carly hesitated, wondering why in the world Emma would be calling her of all people, considering. She knew Emma wasn't too fond of her, but she was tolerated because of the kids.

Carly answered, "Emma…hi."

Emma rambled rapidly, "Carly, dear…I know this is completely out of the blue, and I'm probably the last person you expected to hear from. It's just, I don't want Jack to spend another sleepless night, pacing the house and I was wondering if you could just let us all know where you scurried off to unexpectedly so we can close this case. Are you in Montana, because if you are, I'll let everyone know, so no one has to worry?"

Carly stopped her, "Whoa, slow down, Emma. I'm fine. I just needed to get away, clear my head, and do some sketching. This has nothing to do with Jack, or the kids. So you can let him know I'm okay, and to get a good night's sleep tonight."

"Carly," Emma Continued, "That didn't answer my question. Where did you run off to?" 

Carly slowly answered, "That is no one's business but my own. You do realize that I'm not Jack's concern anymore, Emma. He's married, to Janet."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know that. But I'm just worried about him; he just doesn't have the same glow in his eyes today."

"Tell you what, how about you let him know I'll check in with the kids later, and I'll be back as soon as I get these sketches done."

Emma sighed, "Alright, dear. And in case you didn't know it, Janet doesn't hold a candle to you. Not where Jack is concerned."

"Buh bye, Emma." Carly hung up the phone, and held it to her chest. Sadly, she still got the same satisfaction out of knowing that Jack was worried about her. And it was very un-Emma like to tell Carly what she did. She shook off the conversation, and headed out of the room to greet her cousin and sister.

Meanwhile, Jack was still in shock as Parker asked him, "Are you still in love with mom?"

He thought about a way to go about answering it, any way at all. He could tell Parker that he will always love Carly, because they have been through so much together. He could tell him he loves her, but he isn't in love with her. He could explain that loving someone doesn't make being together right. Or he could tell him the truth; yes, he was still in love with Carly, more than he cared to admit to himself. He opted for an escape.

"Why would you ask me that? We've been over this time and time again, Parker."

"Jack, I saw the way you looked at her as you were marrying Janet. We all did. I'm surprised that Janet didn't notice. It looked like you were longing to say I do to her, not Janet."

Jack paused before he responded, scratching his head. "For being a kid, you sure have a big opinion on this matter. I understand that you want your mother and I to be together, but it's not that simple."

"Like Sage always tells mom, it is that simple. You love each other, and you want to be together, so why can't you just be together?"

"Your sister is so young and naïve…"

"She can pick up on clues, just like the rest of us. And yeah, I know she forces you and mom to be alone together, trying her hardest to be subtle about it, but don't you think she's on the right track? I mean, even just a little bit?"

Jack kept his gaze focused on the water. He wondered to himself, why did his children have to be so damn smart?

"Parker, I'm married now. To Janet, and you and your sister and JJ are going to have to accept it eventually because it's not going away." 

Parker continued, "And in all of those fine words, never once did you say: No Parker, I'm not in love with your mom. Why can't you just admit it, so mom doesn't suffer any more than she has been already?"

"I don't want your mother to suffer, you know that. I care about her. But she is a grown woman; she's a strong woman at that. She's beautiful, fierce, loving, caring, bold, and I'm glad she has you to look out for her and defend her. But she made it very clear to me that she doesn't want to be with me. Not now, not ever."

"Then why isn't she here? Why did she have to go all the way to Montana?

Carly, Rosanna, and Molly were sitting at a local coffee shop. Carly was sipping on her Raspberry Mocha Latte, trying her best to be cheerful and positive.

"So what's the latest scoop in Oakdale, ladies? Anything good happening that I'm not aware." 

Molly laughs, "Honey, trust me, nothing is as big as what is on your mind." 

"And that might be?"

"Oh please, you know exactly what we're talking about," Rosanna added. "It's very clear in everyone's head that you and Jack are destined to be together. Except between you and Jack of course."

"We've been over this how many times? Jack and I are done. Finished. And besides, it will be nice to get back into designing again. Lily has agreed to Partner up with me, and start a whole new company from scratch."

"Wow, cuz, that's awesome. Any ideas for a name?"

"Yeah, you could name it something cute, like "Carly's creations." Rosanna suggested.

"Pretty sure that's already been played out. I'm not sure yet to be honest. Right now I'm just focusing on getting some sketches done, showing the edge to the fashion I'm stirring up."

"How about, "Beyond Brilliant"? Or "Delicious designs"? "

Carly laughed politely as Rosanna and Molly rattled off suggestions. It might be easier to come up with a name if her mind weren't so focused on home.

"You ladies wanna do some shopping? I hear Montana's big on boots and hats…maybe we'll even meet a cute cowboy." Carly winked at them. "You know, the kind of cowboy that rides in on his white horse, sweeps you off your feet, rides off into the sunset with you…"

Rosanna joined in, amused, "Well I've always wanted a big, strong, cowboy…but, he'll never be Jack."

Carly's smile disappeared, mostly because she knew that Rosanna was right. She had tried to fill the void in her heart that was empty, but every time she let someone in, she couldn't help but cut them loose. Jack was no cowboy…no fairy tale, no white horse, no happy ending. But he was handsome, and had a smile that made her go weak in the knees. And his voice, when he whispered in her ear for only her to hear, sent chills up her spine, and an aching sensation that made her long for him.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to find me a real cowboy." Carly finally said. She got up and headed for the door, as her best friends followed, watching her very carefully.

Parker and Jack were continuing their conversation by the pond, and Jack's heart began to ache as Parker had mentioned Montana. Jack knew what Montana meant to Carly, and he also knew what it meant to them. It was the place they met all those years ago. It was the place they shared their first kiss, first dance, first child being born…it held many firsts, and it also held a lot of magic. Nothing seemed wrong when they were in Montana. The world around them seemed at peace, mostly because they let the world around them disappear and they were in their own little world, just the two of them. Life was beyond perfect in Montana.

"Why would you think your mother is in Montana?"

"Because where else would she be? That's where she always goes, and then you follow her, and then everything is right again."

"I wish I could tell you what you want to hear, buddy. But even if your mother is in Montana, that doesn't mean I'm going to go after her, whisk her off her feet, and we'll be together again."

"But you could. Don't you want to?" Parker questioned, leaving Jack searching for words.

"What I want is for you to leave well enough alone. Janet is my wife now, and Carly will be fine. We'll all be fine."

"If you say so, dad." Parker got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Suddenly I just don't feel like 'hanging out' with you right now." Parker turned around before he walked away, "You need to let go of your selfish pride sometime, and do the right thing. I love you, but what you're doing isn't fair. It's not fair to you, or mom or Janet. Or us."

"Us?"

"JJ, Sage, and myself. I'm so tired of living in broken homes. Maybe you and mom didn't always see eye to eye, but it was better than this crap you're putting everyone through. It was better because we were a family, and you and mom really, truly love each other. It has nothing to do with Janet. I like Janet, but she's not my mom. And she's not the one for you. Why can't you just admit it?"

"Parker…"

"I'll call you and let you know what I'm going to be up to."

Parker turned and hurried away before Jack had a chance to react. Parker had just cut him straight to the core. His own son, thinking such things hurt. But it was harder because deep down, he knew Parker was right. Maybe he and Carly fought like cats and dogs, but nothing would ever replace their love. Not Janet. Not anyone. But it wasn't that simple. Sometimes explaining these things to the kids was a lot more complicated. He couldn't leave Janet. He didn't have a choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack stared at the ring on his left hand. He decided to spend his evening at a bar, just outside of Oakdale. He had told Janet that he got called into the station, though they thought he was on his honeymoon. He didn't know how to face Janet, knowing full well he couldn't run away, even if he wanted to. All it took was that one time, and he wished like hell that it had never happened.

He downed his beer, and asked for another. His mind was heavy with thought that he barely heard his phone ring. He answered it, wishing he hadn't.

"Snyder."

"Hey Jack," Jack faintly heard his cousins voice on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry I had to miss the wedding."

"No worries, Holden. You needed to be with Aaron. I just hope everything is ok."

"Yes, everything is fine. I probably overreacted when I got the call, but what else can I do? Anyway, how was it? Lily told me that you are still in Oakdale, and that Teri is sick."

"Yes, they're not sure what's wrong yet, but we decided we needed to stay here. Besides, Carly left town, and the kids needed me."

"Really? Do you blame her?" Holden questioned. He knew full well how Carly and Jack felt about one another. "Where'd she go?"

"I have a feeling I know," Jack told him, "But it's not like I can go after her, save her, make sure she's ok. I have Janet to worry about now." Jack took a drink as he listened to himself, wishing this wasn't the case. "Something tells me that Carly is going to be just fine."

"Well where are you at, I'll meet you there. We can shoot some pool, have a few drinks…" Holden suggested, hoping to take Jack's mind off of things, but also selfishly hoping to get out of the house.

"Over at Saddles, you know the place right out of town."

Holden thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, sure. I'll be there soon." 

Jack once again twisted the ring around his finger. His mind drifted to a week before his wedding to Janet, when he was with Carly in Milltown.

_ "What are you doing here, Jack?" Carly asked as she opened the door. She didn't bother to hide her irritation in her voice._

_ "I just—I needed to talk to you, about something having to do with the children. Can I come in?"_

_ Carly motioned him in, and shut the door behind him. She offered him a seat on the couch while she went and started a fresh pot of coffee. She was pouring the water into the coffee maker when she suddenly felt Jack's presence creep up behind her. She froze, knowing the he was only inches away from her. She felt a familiar jolt as his hand touched her shoulder, sending goose bumps down her back. _

_ Feeling frustrated, she turned around causing Jack's hand to drop to his side. "Jack, do you need something?" His eyes bore straight into hers, not blinking for a moment. "The coffee will be ready in a few minutes."_

_ She attempted to turn back around, but he stopped her. "Carly, this isn't really about the kids. There's something you need to know, before it's too late."_

_ "Jack, you're scaring me. What is it?" Curiosity got the best of her._

_ He stepped closer to her, brushing the back of his hand along her cheek, making her eyes close at his gentle touch. "I wish things were different."_

_ Carly opened her eyes, ready to face his dark brown ones. "But things aren't different, Jack. Nothing ever changes; you love me, just not enough to be with me forever."_

_ "Who said that?" Jack shot back. "Who said I don't want to be with you forever?"_

_ "Reality check, Jack. You're marrying Janet. You're living proof that words mean less than they should."_

_ "I wish I could explain, but I couldn't marry her without letting you know how I feel about you."_

_ "What exactly do you feel? How dare you come in here and try and talk your way out of what is really going on?" _

_ Carly brushed past him and stopped in the living room, hoping he would decide to leave. She opened the door, and he came up behind her and closed it gently. _

_ "Jack, please. You're marrying another woman. How would she feel if she knew that you were here, invading my personal space?" Carly took a step back. "Would she approve?"_

_ "There's something I need to tell you. About my marriage to Janet. It's not what you think."_

_ Carly stared at him, not willing to let Jack drag her through another hoop. She wouldn't do that to herself, and whatever he had to say didn't need to be said, not as far as she cared._

_ "What possibly could you tell me about this marriage that would make any difference? You stood there just last week telling me that you loved her, and that we were through. You stood in this very house and swore to me that you felt nothing for me. You pushed me away like I was nothing more than a memory."_

_ "Carly, darling, I know what I said. I know what I did. And I've been thinking about that conversation, over and over in my mind, every day. And I'm sorry. I wish I could have handled it differently, but I didn't. But I'm here now, if you're willing to listen."_

_ "Jack, I can't handle another one of your speeches, or lectures, or whatever you're willing to throw at me today. I'm glad you found someone that you love, and who loves you back. And I hope she makes you happy."_

_ Jack stepped closer to Carly once again, and took her hand. He pulled her close to him, close enough that if they were any closer, she might explode. His touch shook her to the core, and she couldn't help but stare longingly at his mouth. Something about kissing those lips made her mind go blank._

_ "Carly, I need you. I need you more than you'll ever know. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying those hurtful things, and for pushing you away time and time again. And more so, I'm sorry for lying to you, and to myself."_

_ "What are you talking about? Lying?"_

_ "I told you that I don't love you anymore, and that I don't need you. But nothing is farther from the truth." Carly's heart skipped a beat at these words, feeling Jacks heart beating just as fiercely as her hers as they were so close together. _

_ Carly whispered, "Then what is the truth, Jack?"_

_ Jack ran his hand through her hair, stopping at the back of her head, pulling her closer to him, until their lips were millimeters apart. "I need you, Carly. I need you now, more than ever." _

_ Their lips met in unison, sending a familiar shock through both of them. Carly pulled back, looking deep into Jack's eyes, seeing the hunger in him that she was feeling. She couldn't help but pull his body against hers, and he backed her up against the door. A tiny moan escaped Carly's mouth, and Jack kissed her again with more hunger and desire, pulling away placing gentle kisses down her neck. _

_ Then technology rang, and Carly pulled away as she heard the familiar sound of Jack's cell phone. "You should get that," She told him, wiping her lips, and escaping from his embrace._

_ Jack sighed, and answered, "Snyder." _

_ "I know what you're up to. And if you love her, even in the slightest, you will walk out that door this minute, or else…" A voice on the other end of the line said, very monotone._

_ "Or else?" Jack questioned. _

_ "Or else, Carly will be taking that trip sooner than anyone ever thought."_

_ "Trip?"_

_ "Yes, the trip to death row…" Then a click sounded, and Jack stared at his phone, and then looked at Carly._

_ "Let me guess, Janet?"_

_ Jack didn't' know what to say. This wasn't the first threat he had received regarding Carly, but they had stopped coming a while ago, that is, until now. _

_ "No, that was Margo. She needs me down at the station. Apparently I'm needed there a little bit earlier."_

_ "I see." Carly chose her next words very carefully. "Look, we shouldn't have gotten so carried away before. It won't happen again. And you don't need me, you need someone like Janet. So please, just let us go."_

_ Jack had a tear itching to fall as he looked into her sad blue eyes, "I wish things were different. I wish like hell they were different."_

_ "But they're not, and you need to get to work."_

_ Carly—I, I just—just know, I'm doing this for you. Maybe someday you'll understand."_

_ Carly looked at the sadness on his face. "This is the way it's meant to be. Go be happy. Be really happy…"_

_ "Cary, I lo—"_

_ Carly cut him off, "Don't say it. Don't you dare say it, ever again."_

Jack felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Holden.

Meanwhile, in Montana, Carly was finally alone after a long day with Molly and Rosanna. She loved them dearly, and she knew they meant well, but they tended to hover a bit too much when she didn't want them to. She had sent them back to the hotel for a bit so she could take a "nap."

She lay down on the bed, closing her eyes for just a moment when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned.

"I told you two to come back later!"

The knocking continued, and Carly went to open the door. A look of shock swept over her face. "What in the world are you doing here? And a better question…how did you get here?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What in the world are you doing here? And a better question…how did you get here?"

Carly stared at the little girl in front of her, suitcase attached to one hand, and a sheepish smile on her face. "Sage, let me ask you that again…how in the world did you get here?"

Sage brushed past her and set her suitcase down. "Well, I talked to Aunt Rosanna and she told me that I could take her private jet if I wanted to, mostly because I missed you and I wanted to see you."

Carly smiled slightly, the irritation shifting to a feeling all too familiar. Sage was turning out to be just as conniving as she was at her age, yet for some reason she wasn't mad in the slightest. She was actually flattered. She hugged her daughter, and then closed the door behind them.

"So please, whatever you tell me, it's just you here, right? I mean Parker or Jack or someone isn't going to show up or anything."

"Daddy doesn't even know I'm here. I left when he wasn't home, and I know you're probably mad at me. But I had to come, I just had to." Sage stared at the floor before she could meet her mother's gaze. "I needed to make sure you were okay."

"Sage! Your father is going to be going out of his mind when he can't find you. You need to tell him where you are. You can't just up and leave like that."

"Then how come you can?" Sage countered. "How is that fair? Daddy is worried about you, too!"

Carly rolled her eyes. She already knew where this was headed. Sage was very adamant about her and Jack being together again. She schemed, plotted, and tried everything she could think of to just get them to be in the same room together. But Carly adored the way Sage was so passionate about them. She had never seen someone so innocent feel so strongly about something like this. It made her realize that she and Jack had at least accomplished something besides regrets.

"Sage, honey, you need to call your father this instant and tell him where you are." Sage smiled to herself as she turned her back to her mom. If she were to call her dad, then he would have to come and get her, and he would have to see Carly. "Here's my phone, you know the drill." She handed Sage her phone, and Sage dialed.

Jack was back at the bar, already well into his 5th, 6th, 7th…he really couldn't remember anymore. He sat at the bar by Holden, listening as Holden rambled on about Aaron and how he was doing. He cared, but his mind kept drifting back to a place he knew he couldn't go.

"Earth to Jack, are you there?" Holden asked with a chuckle. "You look like you've sailed away to planet Carly again. So tell me what's really going on."

Jack sighed. He could barely explain it to himself, yet alone someone else. But then again, he knew that Holden couldn't judge him, considering his and Lily's long and tiresome past. "Holden, I'm married to Janet now. But why is the only person on my mind Carly?"

"Maybe you're just feeling guilty for hurting her. You have every right to move on."

"Maybe so, but it's not what you think. Carly's in danger, and if I get to close to her again, something bad could happen."

Holden looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Jack's phone rang right on cue. He reached to grab it, and saw a familiar name appear. His heart skipped a beat, and his mouth went dry: Carly. He answered it immediately, "Carly." The hopefulness in his voice turned to worry when he heard his daughter's voice.

"No daddy, it's me."

"What are you doing with your mom's phone? Is she back home?" He couldn't help but question her, hoping for the obvious answer.

"No, I'm actually in Montana." 

Sage received exactly the reaction that she was hoping for. "Montana? How did you get there? And when?"

"I called aunt Rosanna, and she let me go on her private jet. It was so cool, daddy. I had the whole thing to myself!" Sage's delight made him cringe. "I didn't think you'd mind, and I'm with mom. She says you'll probably make me come home, but I don't wanna go home!"

Jack thought before he spoke, "Honey, you can't just take off like that. What in the world were you thinking? What if something were to happen…"

She cut him off, "Don't worry, I'm fine. And so is mom. She says I can stay as long as it's okay with you."

"Oh did she? And why should I believe you? I think it's best for everyone if you come home as soon as we can get the plane back." 

"Why do you always ruin everything? I want to stay with mom, not you and Janet. And Aunt Rosanna sent the jet back, so I have no way of coming home…unless you come and get me yourself." She smiled as the words spit out, full aware of how her father would react.

"Can I talk to your mother please?"

"Yeah, let me go find her." Jack heard the door slam shut as Sage said to her mother, "Mom, dad wants to talk to you. Please tell him I can stay. Please!"

Carly looked at her daughter, and took the phone hesitantly. She waited a few seconds before she said anything. She knew this was coming eventually, and for some reason she knew Sage would force the matter.

"Hello, Jack." Carly said softly. Her heart sped up as she waited to hear his voice, something she had longed for.

"Carly," he choked out, a smile creeping through him as he heard the voice he had been hearing in his dreams. She had the voice of an angel to him, something so sweet and delicate, yet more beautiful than he could explain. "I was trying to call you…you had us all worried, just up and taking off the way you did."

"I didn't mean to worry anyone. I wouldn't want to do that. I just needed a break from Oakdale, and I didn't think anyone would even notice." She lied.

"Well of course when the kids told me, it kind of put a damper on everyone's plans."

"You mean like your honeymoon?" Carly couldn't help but say it.

"Well, that among other things. I'm just glad you're okay. But our daughter on the other hand…she's a piece of work, isn't she?" Jack couldn't help but smile as he spoke about the beautiful girl they created together out of simple yet pure love. "I think she got that from you."

"Got what exactly from me?" Carly raised her eyebrow.

"I mean, face it…it's totally something that Carly Tenney would do. Pull a stunt like this."

"Excuse me?" Annoyance apparent in her voice.

"But," Jack continued, "It's something I have grown to love about you, since the day we met. The way you do things on pure instinct, and don't let anyone change your mind. You do what you want, and you look damn good while doing it."

"Jack…"

"I mean, she's just a lot like you." Jack said, hoping to cover up his last comment. He felt like she could hear him thinking through the phone, his brain on overdrive as he rambled to her, not wanting the conversation to end. "She told me that she wanted to stay with you, and if I really wanted her to come home, I'd have to come get her."

Carly laughed, hearing the tone of Jack's voice, "Even after you married another woman, she's still trying like hell to get us back together."

"She means well. But you know…" His voice trailed off as Janet set foot in the bar, looking around. "Listen, honey…I mean, I gotta go. We'll talk soon, and take good care of our baby. Tell her I love her, and miss her."

"Ok…" Carly hesitated. "And Jack, I'm glad you found someone like Janet. Be good to her." 

"And Carly, I miss you…be safe." He couldn't help but tell her. "Goodbye, Carly."

"Goodbye, Jack." She hung up, and stared at her daughter. She had a mind of her own, and she loved that about her…most days.

Jack clicked 'end', even though he didn't want their conversation to end. Hearing Carly's voice had been like music to his ears, yet he couldn't really tell her that. He couldn't tell her much of anything.

"Everything okay?" Holden asked when Jack finally put his phone down.

"Yeah, that was Carly. Apparently Sage decided to go to Montana to be with her mother."

Janet came up behind him, "Sage went to see Carly?"

Jack turned around slowly. "Janet. Hi."

"I thought you had to work…" She folded her hands across her chest.

"I'm gonna go call Lily and make sure all is well at home. I'll be back," Holden excused himself and walked away.

"I did go into work, and there's this huge case that I need to process, so I decided to come down here to think things through."

"Really? Really, Jack? Why does it seem that you're avoiding me, and our marriage ever since we tied the knot? And why were you talking to Carly?"

Jack sighed, "Sage ran off to Montana thanks to Rosanna, and we were just discussing what we should do about it."

"I think it's probably best if you just let her stay with Carly until she's ready to face home. There's not much else you can do."

"I know that, but what she did was beyond wrong."

"And what does Carly think? Does she want Sage to stay there?"

"For now, she said its okay."

"Then it's settled," Janet smiled as she inched closer to Jack. "Sage is safe, and we can go back home and have a little alone time, maybe do a few things those four walls have never seen before." She winked, "Parker and Liberty are staying at the all-school lock in."

"Let me just tell Holden I'm leaving." Jack walked over to Holden and waited for him to finish his phone conversation. "Hey, I'm gonna take off. Husband duties call, but thanks for coming by. I appreciate it."

"Do you still love Carly, Jack?" Holden asked him, hoping for an honest answer.

Jack answered plainly, "Yes. But I love her too much, enough to make sure she's safe. I'll explain some other time."

Jack walked out the door with Janet in front of him, as Holden looked on. He wasn't one to meddle, but sometimes things change.

Meanwhile, Sage and Carly were sitting on the bed, talking about her latest stunt.

"Do you think daddy will come here and make me go home with him?"

Carly tucked Sage's hair behind her ear, "Oh darling, I don't think he'll be coming around anytime soon. But what you did was wrong, very wrong."

"I know, I know…but I can't stand watching Dad with Janet. She's so annoying, she acts like we're this big happy family, but I can tell that dad doesn't love her like he loves you."

"You know that's not true, honey. Your father and Janet's marriage is not going away, so you need to stop forcing the matter. Just face it. It will get better someday, it just has to."

Sage watched her mother very carefully, seeing the sadness in her eyes reflected in her mother's. She knew something wasn't right with the marriage, yet she didn't know what yet. She had overheard her dad on the phone one day, talking about Carly to someone. And he looked scared, like he had to make a choice that was life or death.

"So you wanna have a girl's night tonight? Popcorn, movies, and we can do each other's nails and hair?" Carly tried changing the subject.

"Sure," Sage answered, her mind still stuck on that eerie phone call. She knew she had to do whatever she could to protect her mother. But somehow or another, she always felt the safest when her mother and father were together. She just didn't know yet how to get him there…not quite yet.


	7. Chapter 7

*****For those of you who read this, I'd really appreciate to know what you think. And thanks to those of you who have commented, I appreciate it****J**** I just kind of play around with thoughts in my head, and usually I'm not satistfied with how it sounds, but I figure I might as well post anyway so you all have something to read.**

**It's just a bit late posting this chapter, mostly because I found the story, "True North" and Had to read all 70 whatever chapters…because it was just that wonderful. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Jack wasn't sure if he was making the right decision. He hadn't had much time to think about it, but after everything that had happened in the last month or so, he decided to follow what his heart was telling him. He got dressed in the dark, tiptoed down the stairs, and silently closed the door behind him, but not before leaving a brief note as to his whereabouts. He hopped into his car, turned the key, and put his car in drive before he could change his mind. His stomach churned as he sped off, into the night.

Carly lay on her bed with Sage sleeping peacefully beside her. She got out of bed as quietly as she could and let herself wander outside, gently closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath of the fresh Montana air, feeling a silent peace that she couldn't explain. Something about this place calmed her nerves, and she looked up at the sky. Stars shined so brightly in the clear blue sky. She could see jets of light soaring above as well, and she thought about all the people flying to their destinations, or the people like her who were running away from home. It would be simple; she could get in a plane tomorrow and be back in Oakdale by noon. And she knew it's what she should do. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to face everyone there; well mainly Jack. She closed her eyes as he crossed her mind, and she took another deep breath.

Jack was now hundreds of miles up in the air, his mind racing with what he would do next. He had left Janet's side while she was asleep. If he had done it any other way, she may have guilted him out of it. But he had come to the realization that he needed to figure things out, and be alone. Well alone in _almost _every sense of the word. Jack knew deep inside what he should do, and shouldn't do. He knew what he was doing was wrong, and completely not in character for the normal human being. But when things came down to it, he wasn't as normal as he liked to think. He rested his head back and closed his eyes, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before reaching his destination.

A single tear fell from Carly's eye before she heard the door open and a whisper from her beautiful daughter.

"Mommy, why are you out here?" Her eyes were still droopy, and she made her way out the door.

Carly turned to face Sage, and ushered her over next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Hey, darling. I was having a bit of trouble falling asleep, and I didn't want to wake you."

"You're thinking about daddy, aren't you?" Carly sighed at her daughter's question. "You know, I know he's not here, and he's married to Janet, but I know he would be here if he could."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because he loves you, and he loves our family. And no matter what you or he says, it's perfect, despite all of the flaws."

Carly couldn't help but smile. Her daughter was stubborn, just like she was when she was a child, and now for that matter. "Sweetie, I know you mean well, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face reality. We're just not going to be a real family again, not in the way that you want."

Even as Carly spoke the words, and watched the hurt seep through Sage's eyes, she couldn't help but regret her choice of words. All she had ever wanted was for her, and Jack and the kids to be a real family. Somehow or another, that dream got lost in their lies and deceptions, their hurtful words, and through all of the anger and pain.

What Sage didn't know what all of the times that her mother had begged for forgiveness, only to be denied of it. She didn't know how often her mother had pleaded with Jack for just one more chance, only to be crushed as he rejected her. And she had absolutely no idea how foolish Carly felt after all of it, too ashamed to ever mention it to anyone, or let her children see her so shaken and broken.

The moment that Jack had left her, Carly's heart had been broken, and her spirits were crushed. Loving Jack was like breathing for her, she just did it. It just was. She couldn't stop, even if she wanted to. She just had to find a way to keep on moving for her children. They needed her, and she didn't want to let them down.

Carly did what she had to do to protect herself as well. Jack had hurt her so deeply, and to this day she wasn't even sure he knew just how much. She couldn't let herself get hurt again, no matter if it meant risking a life without the man she considered her soul mate; her true north. The damage had been done, and even she wasn't sure there was a way to ever fix all of it.

"Mommy, I know you want to believe that. But trust me; we will be a real family again one day. I just know it." She hugged her mother close, and they finally retreated and went back inside to try and get some sleep.

Morning came in Montana, and Carly woke to the sound of the rain pouring down, and streaks of lightening flashing through the windows of the cabin. She headed to the kitchen to get a pale to put under the roof where water was dripping down from the ceiling. Hannah had been meaning to get to the leak, but other things kept coming up.

Carly found Sage in the kitchen, along with Molly and Rosanna. They were whispering as Sage stirred the pancake batter, and Rosanna tended to the stove.

"Do you think Daddy will come and take me home?" Sage asked her two Aunts.

Rosanna laughed, "Honey, I think your father trusts your mother and us here to take wonderful care of you. Besides, what better way to spend your break than with the girls?"

"But if he comes, he and mom will have to talk. And then maybe they will realize that they still love each other."

Carly cleared her throat behind them, and each one turned their heads slowly, and smiled. Carly just shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"You guys, you do realize that Jack is married." Carly decided to let it go after that. "And I'm starving! What are you making me?"

"Pancakes, cuz, your fave. I showed Sage my secret recipe." Molly winked at Sage.

"Yeah, Aunt Molly said that you don't even know it!" Sage giggled.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll be in the living room while you three finish up making breakfast."

Carly grabbed the pot she was looking for and took it back to the living room and placed it right under the dripping water. "There we go." She turned to walk back to her bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Whatever you're selling, I don't want it!" She joked, as she walked and opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks, unsure what to say. She just stared, her mouth open in shock.

"Hello, Carly."

Meanwhile, back in Oakdale, Janet had woken up to find Jack nowhere to be found. She made her way downstairs, and found a note on the counter next to the coffee pot.

_Janet, don't worry about me, I just needed to take some time and think. I'll be back before you know it. –Jack _

She stared blankly at his words, and grabbed the phone off the hook, dialing Jack's number from memory. It went straight to voicemail, and she hung up, furious.

"What the hell, Jack? Just what the hell?" She hurried upstairs and took a quick shower, got dressed, and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

In Montana, Carly stared, unable to process any words in her mind. Sage ran in from the kitchen to see who was at the door, and she squealed in delight, not even bothering to hide her excitement.

"Daddy, I knew you'd come!" She ran over and jumped in his arms, and he hugged her back, looking directly at Carly.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Carly finally managed to spit out of her mouth.

Jack put Sage down, keeping his eyes on Carly the entire time. "For some reason or another, I knew this is exactly where I needed to be right now."

"Do we have to go home, Daddy? You're not mad, are you?" Sage asked, making a sad face at her father.

"Sage, honey, why don't you go finish helping Rosanna and Molly with the pancakes?"

Sage rolled her eyes, smiled, and hurried off as she was asked. She knew her plan was working, so she wasn't going to ruin it by arguing.

Carly turned to watch her go, until she was out of sight. She turned back to Jack. "Again Jack, why are you here?"

He took a step closer to Carly, not bothering to close the door behind him, letting the sound of rain play in the background, "Sage…" he started, "She can't just run off like that."

Carly stared at Jack, searching for words to say. His hair was soaking wet, and his clothes, well they brought back memories that she had tried to erase from her mind, such as the one time she had pushed Jack into the water, and left him there only to watch him minutes later standing in her very own house, giving her that same determined look, dripping on her floor. There was something so very sexy when Jack Snyder set his mind on something, and looked that good while doing it.

She shook the thoughts from her mind, "Sage is fine. We already talked about this. You could have at least let me know you were coming."

"I wanted to, but I knew you probably didn't want to see me, and it was late when I made up my mind, so I decided to surprise Sage."

Carly sighed, "Jack, does Janet know you're here?"

Jack took a step closer, and looked into her deep blue eyes, then closed his slowly; giving her the answer she had anticipated.

"Jack, you shouldn't be here. Sage is fine, and we're having a wonderful time. Go home, to your wife."

He placed his hand on her cheek, sending a familiar jolt down her spine. "Something told me," He whispered, "this is exactly where I needed to be."

Sage made her way back into the living room, and caught a glimpse of the close moment, a smile creeping over her face.

"Jack, we've been over this," She said quietly, as she closed her eyes, not wanting to break the spell he had upon her, "It's better this way."

His touch was something she had missed, though she didn't want to admit it to herself. There was something about the way he always knew just what she wanted, even before she did, that made her weak in the knees.

As Jack leaned in closer he stared at her lips. Her lips hypnotized him, they always have. Carly sighed, unable to move away.

Jack slowly let his hand drop to his side, and took a step back. "You're right." He said softly, "As for our daughter, she can stay on one condition."

Carly looked at him with questioning eyes.

Jack smiled, then his face turned serious again. "If I can't convince her to come home by tomorrow."

Carly gasped, knowing that it meant Jack would have to stay til tomorrow as well.

"Fine. I'm sure there's a room open at the hotel Molly and Rosanna are staying at."

"Or I could just crash here."

Carly rolled her eyes, and then felt a sudden dizziness creep through her head. The next minute it was gone, so she shook it off. "You can't, you just can't stay here. Please, just go."

Sage walked over to them once again, and looked at her mom. "Mommy, I want dad to stay. Please?"

Carly looked at her daughter's pleading, and not so innocent eyes, knowing this is exactly what her daughter had been hoping for.


	8. Chapter 8

****I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. I appreciated the feedback. Anyway, hope you enjoy what's to come. I figured I'd update since the weekend is going to be super busy, so enjoy!**

"So can dad stay here with us, mom? I promise not to play any tricks." Sage tried saying with as straight a face as possible.

Carly sighed. She knew it wasn't a good idea, mostly because Jack was married and it was the last thing that she or Sage needed.

Carly glanced at Jack, and then back at Sage. Somehow or another, with very little maneuvering, Sage had managed to wrap Jack around her little finger, and as cute as that was, Carly knew that if she let Jack stay, things would go beyond her control. He had a way of making her do and say things that she normally would think twice about.

Something about his dark brown eyes captured her full attention, and looking into them made saying no that much harder. This wasn't the first time that she had been through this with Jack, and she didn't have a doubt in her mind that it wouldn't be the last time. She needed to protect herself, and her family, even if that meant giving up a love so great. Sometimes, no amount of love can salvage two souls that are so damaged from the fire that has been started. The same fire that made Carly feel alive, and that made her ache for just a little more, before she was completely burned to ashes. Either way, it was more dangerous than she could put into words.

Rosanna walked in from the kitchen after overhearing the entire conversation between the three of them. With staring at Jack, Carly didn't even know she was there until Rosanna spoke up.

"Sage, dear, what do you say that you, me, and Molly go outside and look for some wood for the fireplace. I have a feeling we're gonna need it soon."

Sage sighed, looked at both her parents, and took that as her exit cue. The all went outside, and Sage took one hopeful look back before she closed the door behind her.

Jack looked back, and then turned to face Carly once again. He couldn't help but stare, though everything in him was telling him to stop. Even in her pajamas, she had a way of taking his breath away.

Ever since the day he met her, Carly had boiled so deep down in his blood, and ran through his veins. He knew, even in the middle of his marriage, no one would ever get remotely close, and that scared him more than anything. Every sense in him was telling him what he was doing was completely wrong, not in his book of rights, but he couldn't help himself. Even if it was the last time, he needed to feel her just once more. He needed to feel alive.

Carly tightened her robe around her, and couldn't help but wonder why Jack was really there. No man in his right mind would leave his wife so soon after their wedding, unless it was some kind of emergency. And by the look in his eyes, she knew there was no escaping his dangerous embrace, if it were to come to that.

Jack took a step closer to Carly, causing her body to freeze. She knew she had to say something, anything, but her mind just stopped working. He stepped even closer, only inches away, and she felt her pulse begin to race.

Jack said, no louder than a whisper, "I need to feel you, just once more."

"Jack…" Carly didn't have anything planned after that.

Jack reached down, and took one hand in his. He lifted it up slowly, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. Carly closed her eyes, feeling completely defenseless.

Jack looked at Carly, and waited for her to open her eyes again. He paused, before he let his lips softly kiss her cheek, feeling the effect it had on her as her hands began to tremble.

"Please, make me feel alive, Carly." Jack waited for what seemed like hours for her response, never taking his eyes off of her.

Carly's blue eyes sparkled as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved. Everything in her was telling her to stop, to be smart, for once. Jack was married, and she had no claim on him anymore. She had no right feeling this way around him, like she couldn't control herself. She could feel he blood racing through her veins, the place that Jack owned.

"Jack, this isn't right…" the words left her mouth, but she didn't really want to believe them.

Before she knew it, Jack had leaned in and their lips collided, first soft, and when he heard Carly sigh, he took that as his cue to continue. The kiss deepened, and Jack's hands found their way around her, embracing her, pulling her close to him, without a space between.

Carly felt her body against Jack's, knowing that there was no going back now. She didn't want to. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing Jack the access to her that he wanted. Jack lifted Carly, up, and she laced her legs around his waist. Jack carried her slowly over to the bed, the one they had made love on so many times before, and laid her down gently, never breaking the embrace.

"I need you, Carly." Jack whispered in her ear, and he straddled her, moving his body over hers. He looked intently into her eyes, and he slowly pulled the string loose around her robe. He pulled back the silky fabric which revealed a mid thigh length nightgown, making Jack want what was underneath the fabric so bad.

Carly grabbed at his shirt, lifting it over his head, satisfied at what she saw as he revealed his nice and toned upper body. Jack leaned down for another kiss, causing Carly to moan, pulling him closer. She could feel his hardness resting against her, making her crave more and more.

"I need you too, Jack." Carly said between kisses. "I need you right now."

Suddenly, as if clockwork, there was a knock on the door.

"Just let them go away." Jack said, trailing kisses down Carly's neck.

The knocking sounded again. Carly sighed, unable to say anything because Jack's warm breath against her skin left her speechless.

"They're not…they're not going away, Jack."

Jack sighed, and Carly tied her robe around her, threw Jack's shirt at him, and waited til they were both presentable before she opened the door.

Sage, Rosanna, and Molly had found all the wood that they could carry, and decided to take a hot chocolate break in town. On their way there, Sage couldn't help but blurt out, "I really hope Mommy and Daddy aren't fighting."

"Sage, honey, why would they be fighting?" Rosanna questioned, even though she knew them better than that.

"Because I made daddy come here. I left home, and I wanted them to be together, and I just know that Daddy isn't happy."

"Sweetie, your mom and dad are probably just talking about how they want to handle the situation. You did kind of leave them in a tight spot." Molly said, smiling at how devious the little girl had been.

"And if I would have known that your father had no idea of your little plan, I wouldn't have helped you by lending out my jet."

Sage turned away, shrugging her shoulders sheepishly. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. But daddy should have never married Janet. I can't stand her. All she ever does is cook, and talk, and ramble on about how wonderful her daughter is. And dad doesn't look at her the same way he looks at mommy," Sage said quietly. "His eyes shine when he sees her. It's like magic, like a fairy tale. And they taught me to believe in fairy tales, even if there are some rough patches along the way. I mean, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine…they all had to wait for their happy ever after, but in the end, it was with exactly who they shared the magic with. Just like Mommy and daddy."

Rosanna and Molly just stared in awe at the beautiful little girl in front of them. She was turning into such a wonderful young lady, and had a heart of gold. They couldn't help but think, maybe she's right. Maybe she has been right all along.

Maybe Jack and Carly were destined for happily ever after; just in their own due time…maybe all they needed was a little push…or shove.


	9. Chapter 9

As Carly opened the door, a familiar face greeted her. She smiled, and let Hannah in, remembering that they had made plans the other day to go fabric shopping. Carly agreed without hesitation to help Hannah make some new curtains for her place, and they were going to pick out fabric and have lunch.

Hannah smiled at Carly, seeing as she was still in her Pajama's. She glanced at her watch, "10 am, right?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I didn't forget," Carly motioned behind her, and whispered, "Something kinda…came up"

Carly ushered her inside, and Hannah immediately greeted Jack.

"Morning, Jack. What brings you back under this big Montana sky?" Hannah asked, while raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

Jack smiled, "Oh you know just; can't get enough of the beauty of this place." Jack looked past Hannah at Carly, and Carly turned her head so Jack couldn't see her blush.

"Actually, Jack was just on his way out, weren't you?" Carly said as more of a statement, not a question.

"We still haven't discussed what we should do with Sage." Jack said, stalling just a little longer, as Hannah glanced between them both noticing the friction.

"What about Sage?" Hannah asked.

"Well our little girl decided it best to sneak away without telling Carly or I about her little plot."

"Is that so? Then where is she now?

"With Rosanna and Molly. So we could talk." Carly said, emphasizing the "talk" part. She didn't really feel like explaining to anyone what had almost just happened.

Jack's phone went off, and he answered it making his way over to the kitchen.

"Holden, what's up?

"I just thought I should give you fair warning that Janet is on her way to Montana as we speak."

"And how do you know this?"

"Well, she stopped by not too long ago to see Lily, and she made it very clear that she was heading that way."

Jack was silent for a minute, thinking about what to do next. "Damn." He knew it would happen, but he figured he'd have a little more time. "Well thanks for the heads up, Holden."

"No problem, Jack. Just be smart. She is your wife, legally. We all know where Carly lies in your heart, but remember Janet cares about you, too."

"I'll talk to you later." Jack hung up, and was about to wander back over to the living room, when his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Didn't I warn you not to get so close to Carly Tenney?"

Worry crept through Jack, as he had almost forgotten about the cryptic phone calls he once had been receiving.

"Who is this? And why are you doing this to me?"

"You betrayed me, Jack Snyder. You hurt the one person I loved the most in the world, so if you don't do as I say, I will do the same to you."

Jack cringed. It all seemed like an empty threat to him, and he had no recollection of any type of crime like that.

"I have no idea…I don't know what you mean," he finally spat out.

The voice on the other end chuckled, sending a chill down his spine. "Of course you don't. You have no recollection of anything from that night."

"What night?"

"The night you took my little girl away from me. I will never forgive you for that."

"What?" Jack had no idea what this insane person was talking about. "What little girl? I would never do anything to harm an innocent child."

"And yet you did, Jack Snyder. And yet you did. I've been watching that little girl, Sage, of yours. She's a pretty little thing, kind of a daddy's girl."

"Do not…do not come near my baby girl." Jack said, frustration and anger seeping through his veins.

"I figured you would say that, and I'm not like you. That's why I chose Carly. She'll is the one I have my eyes on."

"Please, leave Carly alone. Why would you do such a hateful thing?"

"Just remember, I warned you. Now leave Montana, and don't look back."

There was a click on the other end, and then the line went dead. Jack didn't move, extremely confused by the entire conversation he had just had. A child? Taking her away? He was the one that did it? How? When? Why?

He made his way slowly back into the living room, and Hannah excused herself fully aware that they had to finish their conversation before Jack left.

Jack walked over to where Carly sat on the bed, and sat down beside her, not looking at her.

"Who was on the phone?" Carly asked, not looking at him either as she spoke, knowing that they couldn't…and shouldn't finish what they had started before Hannah showed up.

Jack hesitated before he answered, slowly reaching over to take her hand, and needing to feel her in some way just once more before he walked out the door. He could feel Carly's body tense up, though she took his hand rather willingly. He squeezed it, and thought back to only minutes before, wishing that nothing had stopped what had been started.

Carly closed her eyes as she felt Jack's warm hand hold hers. Even the slightest gestures felt so intimate, such as a touch of his hand on hers. She didn't want it to end, but she knew they needed to finish their conversation.

"Oh, it was just Holden. He called to let me know that Janet is on her way here…"

"Oh," was all Carly could think of to say. It really didn't surprise her, yet it didn't thrill her either. Janet was the last person Carly wanted to see. She turned to face Jack, leaning in just close enough to whisper in his ear.

"I don't regret it." She whispered, and Jack closed his eyes at the feel of her warm breath on his neck. He leaned his head over, resting his cheek against hers.

"Neither do I." Jack whispered back, pulling away and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before getting up.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow and I'll have Sage ready to go home."

"And what about you? Christmas is only a week away, and the kids need you back home." Jack knew she wouldn't miss the holidays, though he knew it would be best to steer clear of Milltown during the Christmas season.

Carly hesitated. She knew she should go back home, and she wouldn't miss Christmas for anything, though she was more than sure her Christmas wish wouldn't come true this year. "I'll be there, no worries."

Jack smiled, "Good. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Jack took a few steps back, suddenly remembering what the person on the other end of the line had said, _"Just remember, I warned you. Now leave Montana, and don't look back." _His face suddenly turned pale, and Carly noticed eying him carefully.

"What is it, Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack was still staring blankly at her, "Huh?"

"What's wrong? You look scared, or something…"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about facing Janet." He lied, grabbing his coat off the chair. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Jack hurried out the door, before Carly could say goodbye. Suddenly the room felt empty. Hannah walked over to her, and sat down in the chair across from her.

"What was that all about? And why is Jack here? Isn't he married?"

"How much of that did you overhear?" Carly asked nervously.

"Enough. Enough to know that something is going on between the two of you, and that Jack looks like he's hiding something; something weird."

"I know. One minute, he was as open as can be, and the next he just shut down and wouldn't even look at me. What could it be?"

"I have no idea, Carly. It just seemed like all of a sudden he flipped a switch just like you said. I've seen enough of Jack Snyder to know what he's like, and I just can't wrap my brain around it." Hannah explained her side of it, Carly only half listening. "But you, my dear…you look like you've lost your best friend. Why don't you go get ready for the day, and I'll brew some fresh coffee for the road."

Carly got up and went to take a nice warm shower, trying desperately to shake off the weird switch of character she had seen in Jack. One minute it's like he didn't want to let go of her, and the next he didn't want to be near her.

Then her mind had thought back to before Hannah arrived. She closed her eyes, and she could see so clearly the way that Jack looked at her moments before she let him kiss her. His dark brown eyes were so intense, and so full of desire. And the way he touched her, just thinking about it sent chills up her spine. And even though she ached for his touch, deep down Carly knew she couldn't go back there; never again. Jack's embrace screamed danger.

Jack walked outside towards the lake, hoping to clear his mind of any previous thoughts he had racing through his head. The way Carly felt as he wrapped her in his arms, or the way she tasted when he kissed her sweet lips. Nothing had ever felt so right as when he was so close to her.

He kept walking, and found exactly what he was looking for. The boat that he and Carly had decided to take a ride on when they were in Montana the last time, when Carly was "sick." "_True Love" _, the words that were fading away as he brushed his hand over them.

"True Love," he whispered. "If only things were different."

"If only what were different?"

Jack heard a familiar voice behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone for the positive feedback! I hope you continue to read and enjoy…**

**I've pretty much had this one done for a few days, I've just been too lazy to post it:)**

Jack turned his head slowly as he heard a familiar voice behind him echo in his head.

"What do you wish was different, Jack?"

Jack cringed at her words, knowing that Janet was not supposed to hear that. She wasn't supposed to follow him, especially not to a place as sacred to him as Montana. He got up off his knees, half-smiled, and reached over to wrap his arms around her.

He could feel the tenseness in her body, unwilling to let herself get too close. A part of him was grateful, but another part of him knew that he had to work with her if they were going to be married. He pulled back, and watched her as she absentmindedly crossed her arms in front of her, and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Janet, hey honey. I um, I, I didn't expect to see you here." Jack let out, though that was farther from the truth.

"Well, I figured you came out to Montana, seeing as Carly is here, and you just can't let her go," Janet said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Jack shook his head, "No, I came to make sure Sage was okay after that little stunt she pulled, and to bring her back home because she has school Tuesday."

Janet raised her eyebrows, and looked around, "Then where is she?"

"She's with Rosanna and Molly currently. They came to stay with Carly apparently, and they took Sage to find some firewood while Carly and I discussed our daughter."

"And how did that go? Was it everything you had hoped for? "

"Well actually, we decided to give Sage until tomorrow since she has off of school, and then I will take her home with me."

Janet laughed, then stopped, "And let me guess, all the while, you will be sharing a living space with Carly and Sage so you'll be just like a happy little family. In case you're forgetting, you're my husband, Jack. We're married!" Janet nearly shouted, putting her hand in his face showing off the ring on her finger.

Jack took her hand to calm her down, "Honey, Relax. I'm not staying with them. I'll find a room at the hotel in town for the night. But I do plan on taking Sage Christmas shopping while we're here."

"Oh," was all Janet could think to say. "Will Carly be joining you?"

"Actually, no. Sage needed to pick out the perfect present for her mother, so that would kind of defeat the purpose. "He paused briefly, before continuing. "But, you're more than welcome to join us. I would love it if you were there."

He couldn't tell whether Janet bought his little bucket of lies, but when a smile finally crept over her face, he took that as a yes. For now, his first priority was spending time with his daughter, and Janet. He didn't have much of a choice, so he planned to make the best of it.

Sage, Molly, and Rosanna were finishing up their lunch at the diner. Sage had many thoughts and ideas running through her mind, but she wasn't sure how to propose one of her ideas to them.

"So, since Mommy and Daddy seemed to be getting along so well, maybe we can all spend Christmas this year together at the house." Sage looked up, a hopeful glow in her eyes.

"Darling, I think you need to give this all a little bit more time. You father has Janet, and your mother and you kids will enjoy the holidays together."

"Besides, I think Abigail is planning on coming in the day before Christmas Eve, and she mentioned something about doing a mother/daughter day." Molly explained, trying to put some positive on the situation. "And I don't have a doubt in my mind that things won't work out exactly the way we all want in due time. Not a doubt in the world."

"Well what if one of us kids just happens to be, you know, under the weather or something on Christmas Eve? Daddy would want to be there and so would mom." Sage rambled, hoping for a heads up from the two ladies she admired.

Rosanna and Molly laughed, and shot one another a knowing look. They knew that no matter what they did or said, Sage had her heart set on Christmas with both her parents. And they didn't blame her, not in the least.

"I mean, it would totally work. Besides, Parker and JJ are so good at pretending they're sick, and JJ said he might surprise mom and dad by coming home from school on his short break. Mom never knows when they're lying!" Sage said, excitedly.

"When who's lying?" Jack's voice sounded behind her, making her jump in surprise.

"Daddy!" A smile lit up her face, and she turned around to give him a big hug, only to stop and stare coldly when he saw who was beside him; Janet.

Carly and Hannah had just arrived at the fabric shop, but only after having a very long and intense conversation in the car on the way. Carly couldn't help but share with Hannah, the person she trusted so deeply, everything that had been going on the past year or two. Hannah was kind, and a great listener, only offering advice if asked.

They took their time, looking at all the bolts of fabric, while they both envisioned how the patterns would look in Hannah's house. They had finally decided on a simple brown shade, with hints of red that made her feel like it fit her home just right.

They were making their way to the checkout line when Carly's phone rang.

"Jack?" Carly answered, feeling her stomach drop as she waited to hear his voice say her name.

"Mommy, it's me. Apparently Daddy's taking me Christmas shopping, but I don't wanna go. Janet's here and I just wanted it to be me and Daddy." Sage said, annoyance in her voice making Carly smile.

"Sage, sweetie, I'm sure it would mean a lot to your father if you gave Janet the benefit of the doubt at least just for the day."

Reasoning with Sage was pointless Carly had figured out long ago. Once she had her mind set on something, she had no intention of changing it. At times, Carly thought it may have been in her genes because it was something she herself would always do. Jack did it a time or two himself as well. And as frustrating as it could be sometimes, it only made her love her more.

"Oh, alright. I guess I don't really have much of a choice."

"But I promise you tonight, we can do whatever you'd like." Carly smiled, hoping to cheer up her daughter. 

"Ok, mom. I guess I'll go. I love you!"

"Love you too, baby."

Carly hung up her phone, and like clockwork it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me." Parker's voice sounded, and Carly smiled once again.

"Parker, honey, what's up?"

"Is dad with you?"

"If by that, you mean in Montana, then yes. But he's not with me right now, no. Why?"

"Well, I woke up a little while ago, and he wasn't here. I thought he'd show up by now, but he hasn't. And I knew he'd come find you." Parker slightly smiled at the thought.

Carly chose her words carefully, "Your father is here, but so is Janet. Which now that I think about it, it's very irresponsible of both of them to just leave you and Liberty there all alone, and I will be sure to have a talk with them both." Carly said, a bit irritated at how wrong they both had been.

"We're fine, mom, don't worry. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure buddy, anything."

"If Jack doesn't want to be with you, why is it that he always does anything possible to find you."

Carly sighed, not wanting to get into this conversation with yet another one of her children. "It's just not gonna happen, okay? And he didn't come here to find me; he came here to find your sister."

"What happened to Sage?" Parker asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"She's fine, but she decided she wanted to come and stay with me without telling your father, or myself until he showed up on my doorstep."

"How did she get there?" Parker asked.

"Rosanna's private Jet."

Parker was silent for a moment, and a grin crept over his face. If Rosanna was willing to do Sage a favor, she would no doubt do one for her favorite nephew. Only the favor he had in mind wasn't so simple. He had to plan it just right.

"Oh," Parker said, his devious plan racing through his mind. "I see. Will you be home in time for Christmas? You can't not be home."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss Christmas with my favorite Children for the world."

"Good, because I have a feeling that it will be perfect, just the way it should be. In fact, I know it will be. I gotta go, mom. I'll see you soon. Love you, bye!"

Before Carly could say her goodbye, he had already hung up. She shook her head, and waited patiently in deep thought as she and Hannah waited to checkout.

Hannah finally decided to break the silence, "You know, Carly, I'm not sure what is going to happen between you and Jack. All I know is, I can see it in his eyes that he adores you, and he's hiding something that he shouldn't be. And I know you feel the same about him, so I think your kids are on to something." 

Carly laughed, "Suddenly I feel so outnumbered. But really, you have been amazing this past week. I appreciate everything."

"Any time," Hannah said, proceeding to check out.

Meanwhile, Jack, Janet and Sage were out and about on the town, and after what seemed like hours, Sage had finally found the perfect present for her mother. She was having a hard time with Janet around, and she tried her best to tolerate her, but something about her made her angry. The whole situation seemed to not sit right with her.

They were heading through the park when they came across Santa.

"Honey, are you ready to head back to the cabin?" Jack asked, noticing his daughter was deep in thought.

"Daddy, can I go see Santa?" She asked, knowing what he would say.

"Not that I'm saying you shouldn't, but you're the one who only the other day was telling me how Santa was for babies."

"Well, I changed my mind." Sage looked up at Jack with the eyes that he couldn't resist.

Jack looked at Janet and she just shrugged. "Well, if it means that much to you, I don't see why not. Would you like me to take a picture?"

Sage rolled her eyes, pulling Jack's hand as she went to see the Jolly man playing Santa. "Oh, Puh-lease daddy, let's not go that far!"

Jack laughed, and Janet excused herself to make a phone call home to Liberty.

Sage waited for what seemed like forever in line, and when it was finally her turn, she readily agreed to sit up on his lap.

"Ho, ho, ho! Hello, young lady, what's your name?" Santa asked

"Sage. And let's face it, I know you're not real. But if you're somehow connected to the greater power, I'm willing to try anything."

Jack stood to the side, smiling as his daughter spoke like she was a mini adult.

"Anyway, there's only one thing I want for Christmas. But can you keep a secret?"

The man in the red suit nodded. "Of course my dear, of course."

Sage took a breath before she spoke again, knowing that it was probably hopeless, but it was worth a try. She quietly said to the man," All I want for Christmas if for my mom and dad and my brother's and I to be a real family again, the way we used to be. I just want for my mom and dad to admit to the rest of the world how much they still love each other."

The man just listened, as did Jack. Janet had walked over earlier, and she stood silently behind Jack, not making her presence known. Her stomach began to twist.

"I know it's a wish many kids may make, but I believe they are meant for each other, and I just wanted to ask Santa if maybe he could pull some strings."

"Sage, darling, I think that's something that Santa can't even take care of."

"But if I wish badly enough, can't he try?"

"I'll pass on your wish to the man of power, and I'm sure he'll try his hardest."

Sage smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Sure thing, dear. And here's a candy cane for being such a good girl this year." He handed Sage her treat, and she jumped off his lap.

"Jack, when will she get it?" Jack jumped at the sound of Janet's voice in his ear.

He turned around slowly, "Janet…she's just a little girl. And she has a dream."

"But we're married, and she's going to have to accept it sometime."

Sage chimed in, "I'm not going to accept it. You're not my mom, and you never will be!"

Sage took off in front of them, making her way to the car. When they got in, the ride back was nothing but silence. Jack knew there was no way in trying to reason with his daughter that very moment, for she had a point. Nothing had ever been as good as when they were a real family.

Somehow or someway they had learned to live a life of lies.


	11. Chapter 11

***So, for anyone wondering, I'll just keep writing my story until I run out of things to write about. (Which is highly unlikely, though there may be some big gaps in time due to too much going on) Hope you all enjoy!**

The long day of events such as shopping trips, visits with Santa, unbearable company, and wishful thinking was beginning to wind down. Sage was nestled next to Carly as _I'll be Home for Christmas_ played. Carly mindlessly stroked her fingers through Sage's hair, enjoying the one on one time she was having with her only daughter.

Carly enjoyed the way Sage giggled at all the semi-funny scenes, smiling up at her every once in a while. She loved the feeling of the holidays, and spending time with her family. Something about it put a little bit more cheer into her at that very moment. If only her two favorite boys were there as well. She missed JJ and Parker dearly, and decided that she would be returning home the following day with her daughter.

Jack and Janet were across town in there cute little hotel room. It had the necessities; a bed, bathroom, and Jack's personal favorite: A very big screen TV. He had been looking forward to Monday night football and the Bear's/Packer's game for a while now. He wanted to believe the Bear's could pull it off and cream the Packer's, but a part of him knew better. That didn't stop him from being a die-hard fan.

Janet wasn't thrilled about spending the evening with Beer, Pizza, and Football. She could tell that her husband was doing his best to avoid talking about anything beyond the norm. He was quiet when he arrived a little while ago, from dropping Sage off by Carly's. She had offered to stay at the hotel to give Jack time with his daughter. But if things didn't get better soon, she wasn't sure what she would be capable of.

Jack sat with distance from Janet, and she scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He absentmindedly let it rest there, too caught up in the game, and his own thoughts. When the commercial rolled around, Janet took it upon herself to initiate conversation.

"This is kinda nice, you know. You and me in the middle of nowhere, and no one to answer to," She looked at him, waiting for him to meet her gaze. "I think we should make the best of this alone time. Sort of like a mini-honeymoon; A preview."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well…" Janet placed a kiss on his neck, "A little bit of this" she kissed him again, "And this," She looked longingly at his lips. "And this," she leaned in and softly kissed his lips.

When she pulled back, Jack didn't really know how to react. He knew he should want to kiss her. She was his wife, and that's what husband and wife should do. He also knew he had to play the part, for his own sake.

He leaned in, and kissed her back, pulling her closer.

The movie had ended, and Carly went to check on the laundry in the other room. Sage found a notebook in one of the drawer's, and found a pen on the desk. She curled up by the fireplace, closing her eyes before she started writing, remembering back to no more than an hour or two ago.

"_Daddy, will you stay until I'm done so I can say goodbye?" Sage asked, knowing that her father would never let her down._

"_Of course, honey. If it's okay with your mother." Jack looked to Carly, and Carly nodded knowing that if she didn't agree, her daughter would be upset. _

"_Thanks!" Sage squealed before running into the bathroom to run the water for her bath. She silently cracked the door an inch because she wanted to hear what her parents had to say. _

_Jack walked over and sat on the couch and Carly went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. She added some peppermint, making it taste more like Christmas. When she reentered the room, she handed a mug to Jack and they sat in silence for a moment before Jack spoke up._

"_Our daughter, she's very persistent."_

"_What gave you that idea?" Carly said sarcastically, making Jack laugh._

"_Well, after we went shopping, she wanted to stop and see Santa."_

"_That's ridiculous. She thinks Santa is for babies." Carly interrupted._

"_Well she did, so I let her. And you know what she asked for?" Jack looked deep into Carly's eyes, knowing that she already knew the answer. _

_Carly cringed, "Jack, she's just a little girl with a dream."_

"_It's my dream too, Carly." Jack said before he could stop himself._

_Carly froze, as a familiar feeling crept through her. She knew exactly what Jack meant, yet somehow things hadn't gone the way either one of them had planned. _

"_I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that." Jack said quickly, not sure what to say next._

"_No, you're right. You shouldn't say that. And I'm not sure why you keep saying things like that, knowing that we're done. Nothing is going to change anything. No amount of words will make this situation any better."_

"_And no amount of actions," Jack added._

_Carly ignored his words, too caught up in the emotions flowing through her; sadness, anger, frustration. "And once upon a time, it's what I wanted as well. But things change. People change, even us. We've both changed, and sometimes things just don't work out, as badly as we may want them to. And I'm not willing to go back there, ever again. I can't do it to myself."_

"_I know." He ran a hand through his hair. "What if only for tonight?" Jack whispered._

_He looked at Carly, and inched a little bit closer. Carly could feel her heart speed up, an effect that no other man had ever had on her. She closed her eyes, thinking that maybe if she couldn't see him, it wouldn't feel so real._

"_Jack," Carly whispered. "What are you doing?"_

"_I can't pretend, Carly. I can't act like I don't care about you. That I don't love you, that I'm not in love you. I can't lie to you about that, if only for tonight."_

"_Jack…" was all Carly could think to say, frozen in place._

_Jack reached over and took her hand in his, taking it as his cue to continue when she intertwined her fingers with his. He leaned forward, looking with his eyes, seeing the look of fear and desire in her eyes. He let his lips softly brush against hers, and before he knew it, her arms had found their way around his neck. She pulled him into a deeper kiss, pushing him back on the couch so she was on top of him. _

_Her eyes searched his, seeing truth in his. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, making her body crave more of him. She kissed him again, with more passion and desire than the last as his hands roamed under the thin layer of fabric she called a blouse. His hands on her skin sent delicious shivers down her spine. _

"_Jack…" was all she could get out before his kisses ran down her neck, and his hands made their way down around the waist of her jeans. She let out a soft moan, causing Jack to find the button on her jeans. _

"_We can't do this." Carly said, out of breath as she sat up, playing with her clothes. _

_Jack looked up at her, wondering what was running through her head. "Why not?"_

"_Well for starters, you're married. We need to stop this, it cannot happen again." Carly said, trying to sound as convincing as she could, hopefully convincing herself in the process. "It didn't work before, so what's the point of reopening newly healed old wounds?" _

"_And also, our daughter is in the other room. What if she were to see us like this? What then? Imagine her little mind running wild. Imagine what this could do to her? Seeing her mother and father almost having…Sex." She whispered._

_Jack cringed at her word choice. He had used the very same words not too long ago to describe them making love. He had also hated himself for doing so. In his mind, Jack had always known if was more than that, but he knew if he wanted to protect his heart, and hers, he had to play the part. _

"_But I want nothing more than to 'make love' to you, just like the first time," He emphasized the making love part. "I want to remember a time when the pain wasn't so deep, just for a while."_

"_I don't think that's a good idea. Janet isn't going anywhere and we're nowhere near being on solid ground. Just because there is this physical pull between us, that doesn't mean we should act on it. It's never worked before. I hurt you, you hurt me, and we're back to where we started. We need to go our separate ways, once and for all."_

_Jack wasn't sure what to say, considering that they were both lying to themselves, and each other, or so he thought. _

"_Can I at least hold you just a little while longer, feel your heart beating with mine, breathing in the same air as you? Can we pretend just a little while longer that we never made a mess of our marriage and lives together?" Jack asked, and Carly didn't know how to respond._

"_I think that'd be ok. But when Sage is done, you need to go. And we can't be spending time together anymore, nonetheless alone. If you love me at all, you'll respect my wish. When we get back to Oakdale, you'll give me space, and allow me to find happiness with someone else the way that you have."_

_Jack should have said something; anything, but he just nodded seeing the way Carly eyes seemed to show the pain his leaving her had caused her. He silently wrapped his arms around her, and she surrendered into his. _

_Sage smiled to herself, and closed the door. Her parents still loved each other. And now she had to find a way to make them forgive each other. That would be the tricky part._

Sage opened her eyes, and put her pen to paper. Maybe Santa wasn't real, but a part of her wanted to believe, just for tonight.

Dear Santa,

I know you have a lot of kids to answer to, and I'm not trying to be a pain in the butt…but I just want my family to be whole again, the way it once was. Life was better when my mom and dad were together, for us and them. As much as I hated seeing them all mushy gushy and stuff, I have to tell you, I miss it. My mom's eyes sparkle when she looks into my dad's eyes and my dad's sparkle back. And I know they both love us kids more than anything, but we all love them too, and our family. So if you can pull off this one miracle, then maybe I was wrong in doubting you're existence. I even miss their silly arguments, or the way they roll their eyes at each other when I'm fighting with Parker or JJ. I miss seeing them whispering quietly on the couch when I sneak down for a late night snack. I miss hearing my mom's laughter, which is a very rare occurrence without Daddy there. And I miss Dad's chuckle at mom's lame jokes. I miss it all. So, all I want for Christmas if for us to be a family again. Can you do it? I hope so.

Love, Sage Snyder

P.S. I also love those blue candy canes, just in case you forgot from years past. The ones that turn your mouth blue, you know.

The night went on, and soon Sage was out like a light. Carly couldn't sleep, so she wandered over to the bookshelf by the fireplace to find something to read. An envelope on the carpet caught her eye; it was addressed to the North Pole. She glanced over at her daughter, and before she could help it, she had gently opened it, found the letter inside, and began to read.

When she finished, a tear fell from her eye as she curled up beside the fireplace. Then another one fell, and before she knew it, she couldn't really stop it. Each and every silent tear that fell, she felt that much weaker.

She had no doubt in her mind that she had the most beautiful daughter, inside and out. The letter proved it. She folded it back up, and put it back in the envelope, and walked over to the window. There was one star that shined brighter than the others, and then a star falling caught her eyes. She had a feeling it was waiting for her.

Jack saw the falling star through the window. He smiled, thinking back to the many nights he had spent tangled in her arms on a blanket under the stars.

He looked down at Janet, sleeping peacefully under the covers with her head on his chest. He knew this is where he needed to be, and he had no doubt in his mind that the star he saw was a sign. For some reason or another he had felt Carly's presence, in just that instant. And as fast as it had come, it vanished. But, he knew he had to keep his distance. Her life depended on it. But the sight of it made him feel safe, knowing she was safe. And maybe one day she would understand why he was doing what he was doing.

As for Janet, he hoped one day she would understand as well. But for now, he was married and he had vows to live up to, whether he liked it or not. He closed his eyes, rested his head against his pillow, and wished away the demons that always seemed to cloud his dreams. For one night only, he hoped he would meet her in her dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

***I apologize for the longer than normal delay on my story. It's been a long few weeks. Lots going on, and every time I thought about writing, my mind went blank. But alas, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy:)**

A few days had passed since Carly and Sage had returned to Oakdale, and nothing had changed while she was away. It was Christmas Eve morning, and the kids were just getting out of bed as it neared noon, taking full advantage of their first full day off.

Carly had spent the entire morning cleaning up the house, running back and forth trying to get things ready, as well as making the final arrangements for the split holiday between Milltown and the farm. She and Jack had finally agreed that the kids spend the day/night with her tonight, and the day at the farm tomorrow with Jack, Janet, and Liberty.

"Mom, I can't find my hockey stick!" Parker shouted as he bounded down the stairs.

She turned her head and smiled at her eldest son. "Did you leave it at the farm?"

"No, I don't think so. I swear I had it here."

"Well, maybe you can call your father just to check." 

Parker shook his head, "He had to go to the station today. I highly doubt Janet would know where it would be."

"Oh," Carly stated, thinking to herself that Jack never mentioned that he had to work on Christmas. She had spoken to him earlier, but it had been brief and indecisive to say the least.

"_Hello?" Carly had answered her phone out of breath as she ran from the kitchen after putting her famous gingerbread cookies in the oven._

"_Carly, hey. You okay?"_

_Carly took a deep breath, calming her breathing. "Jack, hi. Yeah, fine. Just working on some last minute holiday things. What's up?"_

"_I just wanted to clarify what was going on the next couple days. I mean, our split Christmas, and everything." Jack paused for a moment, wondering how it had come down to this after so many years of loving one another. "Well, I just wanted to double check if you still were okay with the arrangements that we made a while ago."_

_Carly closed her eyes, internally wishing things were different between them. "Yes, that's fine. I can bring them over in the morning."_

"_Do you mind if maybe Janet and I stop by later so we can bring some gifts by that I wanted them to have today?"_

"_Jack, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Carly sighed, frustration seeping into her words. _

"_I just…I wanted to see you. To make sure you're okay and all."_

_Carly sighed, "I'm fine, and I would be even finer if you would just let this all go. Spend time with your wife. Pamper her, and forget about me."_

"_I'm trying," Jack said quietly. "I just wish it were easier."_

"_I…I have to go." Carly hesitated, not wanting to let go of the sound of his voice. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Carly hung up before Jack could say anything else, wishing he was anywhere but on her mind._

_Jack stared at his phone went dead on his end, dropping it on the table in frustration. _

"Mom, earth to mom? Did you hear a thing I just said?" Parker stood in front of her still, waiting for her response.

"Huh?"

"Dad told me that he was working, and that Janet and Liberty had to leave town because Janet's father went ill suddenly."

"Ill? When?" Carly looked at him puzzled.

"I don't know, but that's what dad said when I talked to him a few minutes ago. But, I'm gonna head to the farm and see for myself if I can find it." He bounced back upstairs to get dressed as Sage made her way down.

"Morning, sweetheart." Carly said cheerfully as Sage walked lazily over to the couch and slumped down on it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said gloomily, staring at the blank TV screen.

Carly walked over to her and sat down, "You look like you just lost your best friend. It's Christmas, and we're never sad on Christmas, are we?" She nudged Sage, poking at her sides, causing Sage to squirm and giggle. "That's my girl."

"I don't really wanna spend time with Daddy and Janet for Christmas. I want to stay here with you."

Carly sighed, thinking carefully before saying anything. "Sage, your father loves you very much and it would mean everything to him if you at least seemed to enjoy yourself while you're with him and Janet. I think you need to give her a chance, for your dad's sake."

"I just want us to be a fam…"

Carly cut her off before she could say anything else. "We are a family, but not in the way that you want, and we won't be that way again. Sweetheart, I love you and your brother's, but it's just not something that we can make happen for you. When you get older you'll understand why."

"But its Christmas, and I am old enough to understand, mom. I get it, but everyone can see that you belong together; everyone but you and dad."

"Sage Snyder, that's the end of the discussion. Now go on upstairs, and get ready for the day."

Sage looked at her mom as she realized that arguing would do absolutely nothing. She stomped up the stairs making sure to do it slowly so everyone would hear her.

Carly got up and walked over to the window, trying to count the number of times in the last month, no week, that Sage has been pushing the issue of her and Jack. Quite frankly, she had no energy left in fighting with her. It was hopeless.

She made her way over to the kitchen, and the doorbell rang. Seeing a familiar face through the glass, she couldn't help but wonder what this surprise visit was about.

Opening the door, Carly greeted her. "Emma, hi. What are you doing here?"

Emma smiled, and Carly let her in, still in shock. "Well, you see, I have a special surprise for Sage and Parker, and I was hoping that I could steal them away for a couple hours."

Carly raised an eyebrow, "What kind of surprise?"

"Oh you know, just something for the holidays."

"Okay…" Carly agreed hesitantly, "I guess that's okay."

Emma clapped her hands together quickly, "Oh great, thanks you dear. I should have them back by 3." She paused. "Have you talked to Jack today?"

Carly rolled her eyes knowing it was coming all along, "Yes, this morning. We had to make final plans for the holiday."

"Oh." Emma said plainly. "Did he tell you that he would be spending Christmas Eve alone?"

"So I've heard. Parker told me actually. Something about how Janet and Liberty had to leave town suddenly."

Emma shook her head, "Well nothing like putting a tailspin on the Christmas plans." She looked at Carly and smiled, "Maybe he could come here…I mean, the kids would love it! And I think he would, too."

"Oh geesh, you too now. I'm gonna go round up the kids."

Carly headed upstairs, as Emma walked over by the mantle and picked up a picture. She smiled at the scene. It had to be at least a year old, if not more. Sage was ducking as Parker held out what looked to be a ketchup bottle, and JJ held the mustard. Jack was covered in red and yellow, and the three kids looked like they were laughing hysterically.

She placed it back down as Carly came back down the stairs, "Everyone looks so happy in this picture. You know Carly, I've never seen Jack as happy as he is when he's talking about those kids. His face lights up at the very mention of them. And…I've never seen him as happy as when he has you in his corner."

Carly walked over by her. "You know, Emma, you've never been my biggest fan. I would never have seen this day coming."

"Well, I know Jack, and I know that he's not happy. He plays the part, but he's hurting inside. Janet just doesn't add the spark to his eyes the way you always have."

"I…uh…" Carly stammered. "Jack and I have been through so much, but I think he's finally really and truly at peace in his life. And I don't do that for him. It's better this way." Carly turned away, a sadness creeping through her.

Sage and Parker tromped down the stairs, breaking the awkward moment. Carly was grateful for their arrival. She was ushering them all out the door, "Now behave yourselves, and I'll see you a bit later."

As soon as the kids were gone, Carly grabbed her keys and coat, and headed out the door. She decided to take a drive to calm her nerves. She made her way to Old Town, and decided to get a cup of coffee.

She made her way inside, and ordered a peppermint mocha in honor of Christmas. And because it always hit the spot, no matter her mood. Right now she just felt helpless. It was one thing for Sage or Parker to be pushing her and Jack back together, but now Emma? And how ironic, Janet had left town. It all just made her head spin. And it certainly didn't help matters that Jack was playing head games with her.

She heard a familiar voice behind her, and she turned her head.

"Merry Christmas, Lily." She hugged her friend and business partner. "It's so good to see you."

"Why are you out all alone on Christmas, Carly?"

"Well, Emma has the kids for the afternoon so I thought I'd do some last minute shopping."

"Right." Lily stated, adding nothing more.

"And you, shouldn't you be at home with Holden and the kids? I mean, you guys are still a family, right?" Carly added awkwardly, knowing that she could have been a partial factor to the decay in her and Holden's relationship.

Lily just smiled. "I thought I'd surprise the kids and Holden with some hot cocoa. And I needed a latte, mostly because I was up all night wrapping presents!" Carly laughed.

"Well, good for you. I'm glad everything is the way it should be." She paused. "And, I'm sorry. For everything with Holden and all."

Lily held up her hand. "Stop, okay. It's in the past, and I'm dying to see those designs that you were raving about the other day on the phone. We need to set up a date and go over everything."

Now Carly was smiling. Partially out of relief, and partially out of pride. "Absolutely. I'll give you a call after Christmas, and we'll set something up.

"I look forward to it. How are things now that Jack and Janet are married?" Lily asked with genuine concern about her friend. She had overhead bits and pieces from Holden, knowing very well that Jack and Carly still had some unfinished business.

"Oh, you know. The kids are determined that it won't work and that we'll all be a family again. But as for me, I'm sitting this one out. It's too much to think about, so I'll just focus on work."

"And what about Jack? How is he handling everything?"

"Oh Lily, he claims he still loves me, but he tries to get closer, only to push me away. And it's all so confusing. Which is why I'm glad he's with her, you know. So I don't have to worry about being sucked back into his orbit only to be thrown back out once again."

Lily shook her head, "You know she is just a blip on the radar in his life, Carly. You and Jack are so much more."

Carly groaned, "Oh not you, too. You're supposed to support me and tell me what a lousy man he is."

"I wish I could, but we both know the truth."

"Yeah, and I wish like hell you weren't right."

"Right about what?" Jack's voice startled both the women and he approached them.

Lily rolled her eyes, and got up to hug Jack. "Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Same to you, Lily. Tell Holden I'll drop by later to say hello."

"Will do. But I need to get on my way." She grabbed the hot cocoas off the counter. "Carly, call me and we'll set up that meeting. I can't wait!"

"Merry Christmas! And I will."

Lily headed out, and Carly stared as she walked away, not wanting to meet Jack's gaze.

Jack cleared his throat. "So what is Lily right about?"

Carly turned her attention to Jack, thinking of any reason to leave. But she couldn't. Nor did she want to. "Oh, just about my designs. I just think they could be better."

"I see." Jack looked at her, finally just accepting her answer. "So where are the kids?" 

"Emma came by saying she had some big surprise for them. It gave me a couple hours to get a few last minute things done."

"Well that's nice. Any idea where she took them?"

"Not a clue." Carly shook her head. "I um…I heard Janet left town. Didn't she ask you to go with her?"

"That was the weird thing. I just went home and found a note on the counter. She said he didn't want to take me away from the kids, and she'll be back as soon as she can."

"Hmmm. Interesting. Well, I hope everything is okay."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what's going on. She said she'd call later with details."

Carly took a sip of her coffee. "Well I'm sure it won't be long. But I really need to get going." She stood up.

Carly looked at him, wanting to kick herself for what popped out of her mouth next. "Would you like to have dinner at the house tonight? I mean, I don't want you to be all alone. And the kids would love it."

Jack looked at her surprised, but then he smiled. "I'd like that. And I promise, it's all about the kids. I won't let my heart get the best of me again."

Carly pointed a finger at him and smiled. "Jack Snyder, finally growing up. You better mean that. Because I know you can't take your eyes off me, but for tonight, try." She added, teasingly.

Jack opened the door for her, and then followed her to Milltown. When they arrived, the kids still hadn't come back yet.

Jack hung up his coat, and helped Carly with hers. "Would you like me to make a pot of coffee while we wait?"

"I hope you can figure that new machine out, G-man. It's more high-tech than you're used to." Carly watched him walk into the kitchen.

"Just watch me, Lady. I can figure anything out."

Carly smiled to herself, excited to let the evening play out. The kids would be thrilled to have them all under one roof on this special day, and it would be nice to have the adult company.

Suddenly the door swung open and in rushed Parker and Sage. "I saw daddy's car outside. Is he here?"

Sage spat out with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I was hoping you both were here!" A familiar voice called out from behind them.

"JJ?" Carly asked, unable to contain her excitement.

JJ brushed past Parker and Sage and hugged his mom, letting her hold on longer than he usually would. "Jack, come in here! Guess who made it home for Christmas!"

Jack rushed into the room, and smiled as he saw the scene before his eyes. He hurried over and wrapped his arms around JJ, and ushered the other two kids into the embrace. Carly wrapped her arms around them all, and from afar, Emma stood in the doorway with a smile of joy as she watched a happy family moment unfold right in front of her.

"Merry Christmas, Indeed." She whispered, not wanting to interrupt the picture perfect moment.


	13. Chapter 13

The afternoon had turned into evening at Milltown, and before anyone knew it, the sun had set. The glow of the house was magical, and everything had been magical inside the house as well.

JJ had returned home from boarding school, surprising both his parents. How Parker and Sage had managed to keep it a secret was beyond any of them, but it was a well kept one. Emma had managed to pull some strings to give them all a well deserved break. She left after saying her blessings for them, even after they all insisted that she stay.

Dinner was simple, no more than usual. But the house smelled heavenly. Carly had whipped up delicious lasagna, and Jack added his touch to the meal by cooking up some homemade Italian sausage, and some fresh bread turned into garlic bread. The kids sat in the living room playing a board game as their parents were in the kitchen.

The kids could hear the sounds of their parents talking and laughing, and they were feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time.

Sage got a thoughtful smile on her face as she turned to her brothers, "What if we made it so that mom and dad had some time to themselves for a while after dinner."

"How are we gonna do that, genius?" Parker asked, a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's supposed to snow and where would we go on Christmas Eve?" JJ added.

"Well, we already got our number one problem out of the way for the time being. Maybe, just maybe, this all may work!" Sage said, standing up and ushering her brothers towards the door. They rolled their eyes, but followed her anyway.

In the kitchen, Carly was getting the desert ready for later. She was wearing a holiday patterned apron, and Jack couldn't help but smile.

"You know, that apron's kinda sexy." He winked at her, and she turned her head away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Have you heard from Janet yet?" Carly asked, changing the subject to take her mind off the handsome man in front of her.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, sighing lightly, "No, I figured she might have called by now."

"Maybe you should call her."

Jack took a step closer to her, "Maybe you're right."

Carly could see that familiar look in Jack's eyes as he stared at her. He was speaking the words, but he wasn't even thinking about what he was saying. He was thinking about them.

"Jack, you need to call her. It's Christmas after all."

"She'll call me when she's ready. Besides, today has been nearly perfect so far. I don't want to change that."

"Can I ask you something, G-man?" Carly looked at him, a sadness in her eyes.

"Anything."

"Why did you marry her? Why did you marry Janet?"

Jack looked at her, and then turned his head away for a moment, closing his eyes. His mind took him back to the day he said "I do" to Janet.

"I waited for you, you know." Jack whispered. "II waited for you to tell me not to. I waited for you to tell me that you couldn't live without me, and that I was making a huge mistake. I waited."

"The day when you rescued me, and I saw your beautiful eyes staring down at me, I knew in that very moment that you were my angel. You always have been. And I wish I could say that you always will be, but, I'm pretty sure we screwed us up beyond repair." 

Carly just listened, not being able to find any words to say in return as she took in what Jack was saying to her.

"When we were back in the hospital, and you were taking care of me, I didn't have a doubt in my mind that I needed to tell you how I felt. I needed you to know how much I wanted to hold you, wanted to touch you, and wanted to feel you again."

"And when I told you how I felt, I saw it in your eyes. I saw a pain that was caused by me. I saw an emptiness that cut me to the core, knowing I had been the one that left you that way."

"Jack…"

"Please, let me finish." Jack took her hand, and looked down as he spoke. "When you walked out that hospital room door, my heart broke even more. Because I know I broke yours, and there wasn't anything left for me to say or do to make it better."

"I tried to find the words, and I tried to find understanding in it all. Every single sleepless night, you were the center of it. But I get it now."

Carly waited until he looked at her, pain in his eyes. "Get what?"

"That my selfish pride; mine Carly, mine; messed everything I had ever lived for up beyond repair. And it tore you apart, more that I can ever fix. And that's when I knew that you deserved better. When I looked into your eyes, and even now, I know I can't ever fix what I destroyed. You deserve a life with someone who hasn't broken you."

Carly fought back tears as Jack's voice trembled. "I married Janet because I haven't broken her yet, and because I want you to be safe. With me, you're not safe."

"Jack Snyder, you have made me feel safer with you than I have ever felt in my life."

"Carly, it's not that. I mean…" Jack flashed back to the voice on the other end of the line. "I shouldn't even be here right now."

"You belong here. This is your home. This is your family."

Carly looked at him for a long while before wrapping her arms around him. He felt the pain slip away as she held him, and she allowed herself to feel safe in his arms. They stood that way for several moments before she pulled away, never taking her hand off of him.

"Are you happy with her?"

Jack sighed, "Happy? I mean, it's civil. She does what a good house wife should do, and I play the part. But if you mean, am I really truly happy? There's this part of me missing, and it probably always will be."

"You own me, Carly. You always have, since that day we met back in Montana. But it's complicated. And Janet is who I need to be with right now."

"Why do you keep saying that it's complicated? Or that I won't be safe with you?"

"I just mean…I've let you down so many times. And I know why you don't, or can't trust me."

"Oh." Carly said quietly, not really sure why Jack was being so confusing with his word choice. "I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes. And I think it's about time that we go open presents with the kids. That way they can be ready and in bed when Santa does show up."

"Though none of our kids truly believe." Jack laughed.

They let the conversation drop on that note, and Carly headed back into the living room with Jack right behind her.

"Okay guys, let's get this party started!"

"Guys!" Jack yelled, but no one answered. He looked over by the door, and there was a note taped on it.

"_Mom and dad, we had something that we needed to take care of. Be back soon. PS, look up."_

Carly rolled her eyes, and Jack did too. They both looked up; eyeing what their sneaky children had placed above the door: Mistletoe. It never failed.

"I think they're trying to tell us something," Jack stated, eyeing Carly.

"Ya think?" She laughed.

"Well, I mean…it's not like we've never done this before. So it wouldn't be anything new."

"And isn't it like a rule?" Carly added.

Jack's heart raced as Carly placed one hand on his cheek. He searched her eyes, knowing that even if they shouldn't be doing it, neither one wanted to stop it.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," Carly whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Jack repeated.

They moved together in sync, and when their lips met they could feel the electric shock between them that was there, stronger than ever. They pulled apart after only a moment, before coming together again this time more passionately.

Carly pulled away breathless, not wanting to break the trance they were under, but knowing she needed to.

"I'm gonna go check on the pie," Carly said, walking towards the kitchen.

Jack watched her go, a familiar aching deep inside him. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and answered it.

"Janet, hey."

"Merry Christmas, honey!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too. How was your flight?"

"Great. Thank you so much for asking Rosanna to lend us her private Jet to meet you here. So where can we find you?"

"Huh?" Jack asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This big surprise you have planned for us. Your note wouldn't tell us what it was."

"My note?" Jack cringed, thinking back to how we found a note from Janet as well. "I didn't write a note. Your note said you and Liberty had to go out of town because of a sick relative."

"What?" Janet paused. "You mean, you didn't write that? I didn't write a note."

"Where exactly did the jet take you?"

"I don't know. But it dropped us off, and left." Janet said slowly, trying to process what was going on.

"I have a feeling I know who's behind all this." Jack said, knowing that Janet most likely had guessed by now as well.

"The kids?" They said in unison.

"Can I call you back in a bit so I can figure this all out?"

"Yeah," Janet hesitated. "I wish you were here."

"I'll talk to you in a bit."

They both hung up, and the front door swung open as Sage, Parker, and JJ trotted in. Jack glared at them silently, and Sage spoke up first.

"Are you mad, daddy? About the note?"

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe it." Jack said as Carly walked in carrying the pie.

"Where'd you guys go?" She asked, setting the pie on the table and joining them.

"Our kids did more than just disappear just before. Ask them where Janet and Liberty are."

"Guys?" Carly eyed them, uncertain what she would hear.

Sage, Parker, and JJ all looked at each other sheepishly.

"Well…" Sage began, not sure where to start.

"It was all Sage's idea," Parker cut in.

"Was not!"

"Was too! You asked aunt Rosanna to figure out a way to get them out of town for Christmas. And she went along with it."

"Yeah, well you guys wanted it just as much as I did!"

"Whatever, squirt, stop blaming us!"

"All of you, enough!" Carly snapped. "Is this true?"

Sage looked down before speaking, "Yes."

"Guys, come on. Why would you do something like that?" Jack asked, furious.

"We just wanted to spend Christmas as a family. And it worked! You both were laughing in the kitchen, and everyone is happy." Sage said, not at all ashamed of her motives.

"That's not the point, sweetie. What you did was wrong." Carly stated calmly. She looked at all three of them before ushering them upstairs to their rooms. "You guys go, and think about what you've done."

They all stomped up the stairs. When they heard three doors shut, Carly turned to Jack.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I had no idea."

"I know, I believe you. It doesn't change the fact that Janet and Liberty are stranded on Christmas miles away from home. I just wish they weren't so adamant on us being together. They're too young to realize why a family reunion is not in the cards."

"I think they're wiser than you think, Jack. I mean, look at Sage; she's a bright young girl, full of spirit. She still remembers what it was like when we were a family. And Parker and JJ, they know as well."

"And I remember, too." Carly said out loud, unaware of the fact. "I mean, I remember when it was still good. Before I made mistakes that caused me your love."

"You're wrong, Carly. Your mistakes didn't make me stop loving you. They just scared me and I ran. Running away seemed easier than fighting through the pain. Looking into your beautiful eyes and saying goodbye is by far the hardest thing I have ever done, and if I could go back…I'd do a lot differently."

"But we can't go back. We have to face reality. You're married. To Janet. Maybe you should go to her."

"Or you can call Rosanna and see what she can do?"

"I can do that. Why don't you check on the kids, and let them know they can come down and open presents soon."

Jack nodded, and headed upstairs. Carly dialed Rosanna, only to be greeted by a knowing sigh.

"I'm sorry. I knew you'd be upset, but if you two aren't going to do anything about it, I figured Sage's idea might be the best bet."

"You do realize that your logic sounds messed up," Rosanna laughed, and Carly continued. "You, and my children, need to leave well enough alone. Besides, Jack loves Janet. And I'm not going to stand in the way of his happiness."

"Really, Carly? Do you believe what you're saying? You know better than anyone that Jack doesn't feel anywhere near love for that woman."

"Give it up, okay? "

"Whatever you say…but please don't tell me that you're calling because you want me to send the jet back to get her?"

"Please? If not for me, then for Jack? They're a family, and its Christmas. Just because I still love him the same as ever doesn't make what you're doing right." Carly cut off as she saw Jack standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Listen, please take care of it for me. I'll call you later."

Carly hung up the phone, and turned to Jack. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you still love me…"

"Jack…"

"Is it true?" Jack questioned, searching her eyes.

"I, uhh…it doesn't matter. I think you need to leave," Jack looked shocked.

There was a knock on the door, and Carly brushed past Jack to open it.

"I'm looking for a Carly Tenney."

"I'm Carly. What can I do for you?"

"I have a special delivery, if you wouldn't mind stepping out on the porch for it?"

"Ummm, okay." Carly hesitated. "Who's it from?"

The lady looked at her paper, and then looked up. "It says it's from a Gwen Munson."

Carly followed the lady out the door. As soon as the door closed, a blindfold was wrapped around her eyes, and a gag was tied around her mouth. She froze, only to be dragged away forcefully.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Jack." The lady sang to herself as her helpers loaded Carly into the backseat.


	14. Chapter 14

***I guess this story has been delayed longer than I had hoped, and I'm not really too happy with this chapter…but I figured I would post so you all could have something to read! As soon as the holidays are over, I'll have a clearer mind. **

**I've been working in my very little free time on Christmas projects/presents. And what better way to advertise than on the internet, right? Lol. Anyway, if you click the link it'll lead you to my face book page, "Lovely Lou Crochet." It's a work in progress, but it keeps me feeling creative. Check it out :)**

**.com/pages/Lovely-Lou-Crochet/183902088351176**

About an hour had passed since Jack discovered that Carly had gone missing. He dialed her cell endlessly, hoping that he could reach her and she had just stepped out for a bit. After calling about ten times, panic had struck him, and he called the station to let them know what had happened, doing his best to describe the woman that had come to the door.

The kids had been filled in on what had happened. Sage sat on the couch hugging her knees to her chest. Parker paced back and forth hoping to come up with some kind of answer, and JJ was sitting at the kitchen table watching his dad freak out.

Jack's phone rang and he answered without looking, "Carly?"

"No, Jack, it's me." Janet responded, "Where's Carly?"

"We don't know…" Jack said, running his hand through his hair. "She went missing about an hour ago, and she's not answering her phone."

"Whoa, calm down. How did she go missing?"

"Someone stopped by asking her to sign for a package, and she went out on the porch. Next thing I know, she's nowhere to be found."

"Do you have any idea at all where she may have gone?"

"No. She could be anywhere. This is all my fault." Jack closed his eyes.

In a dark room, no larger than an office space, Carly sat staring at the wall. There was nothing in the room, and no light shined but a tiny sliver through a crack on the floor. Her hands were tied behind her back, and the gag was still in her mouth, but whoever had taken her had taken the blindfold off.

She stood up looking for an exit, but she couldn't find the slightest trace of where the door might be. Endless thoughts raced through her mind: Who did this? Why? Did she have some unspoken enemy? Why?

She thought back to only an hour or so earlier when everything seemed right in the world. Her and Jack and the kids were talking laughing, almost like they were a family again. She thought back to the kiss under the mistletoe, and how Jack seemed to have the very same effect on her that he had on her so many years ago.

Carly knew she had to stay silent, which wouldn't be hard considering the circumstances. She tried to reach her pants pocket with her hands, but then realized that she had left her cell phone on the desk at home. Frustration built up inside of her as she tried to come up with a plan; any kind of plan.

Jack was still pacing the living room floor, without a clue as to who could be the mystery caller that has endlessly been calling him. His mind raced as he thought about any and every possibility. He stopped dead in his tracks, and grabbed his coat off the hook. He turned to the kids, and they all nodded without saying a word, knowing exactly what he was about to do.

"Be careful, dad." Parker said, and he gave Jack a quick hug. "I know mom's strong, but she's also a lot more fragile than you think."

"Yeah, daddy. Be careful, and find mommy! It's Christmas." Sage added, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Jack hugged his baby girl close, knowing that each and every one of them was scared out of their minds. All they had ever wanted for Christmas was for their mom and dad to spend it with them. Now that wasn't even an option.

"Dad, when you find mom, tell her we love her." JJ came over and joined the huddle. "Who would do this, anyway?"

Jack stared across the room. He sighed, and closed his eyes. "I wish I knew, buddy."

Jack looked at his kids once more before heading out into the night. The cold wind bit at his face as the air had dropped a good 10 degrees since he had last been out. Anger, frustration, and just pure rage stirred inside of him. Of all of the people to go missing on Christmas, it had to be Carly. And it was his fault, even if he didn't know why. He was told to stay away from her, and he didn't listen. He didn't want to listen, mostly because he didn't know how to stay away from her. He had tried time and time again, and failed miserably each and every time.

There was something about Carly Tenney that he couldn't resist. Granted, he knew most men would kill to have her, he had actually had her and she had wanted him. She'd wanted him even after he had left her, judged her, misjudged her, hurt her, and done it over and over again. Truth be told, he didn't deserve someone like her. He had told himself time and time again, that if he really loved her, he'd let her live her life without him in it. He knew that he had hurt her, and he knew it could happen again, even if he didn't want to do it. She deserved better, much better than he had been to her.

He started his car and sped off into the night.

Margo was at the station talking with a couple of the other officers, showing no progress whatsoever in finding out where Carly could be. The phone at Jack's desk rang, and she ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and Margo shifted her eyes to the others, and mouthed to them to put a trace out on the call ASAP.

"Who is this?" Margo asked quietly.

"I'm sure detective Snyder has informed you already that his ex-wife has gone missing. And him involving the police is a very very bad idea."

Margo stood there listening, making note of anything she could use.

"Jack is to come alone, and alone only. I'll inform him of this as soon as I talk to him. But consider yourself warned. Please don't come looking for us, because you won't want to know what will happen if you do."

"One question." Margo stated, hoping not to lose the connection just yet.

"I may have an answer."

"Do we know you?"

"Jack does. That's all that matters. And he knew what would happen. I warned him. I warned him time and time again. And he didn't listen. And now, he will know what it's like to lose the person in his life that he loves the most."

The line went dead. Margo hung up, "Did you guys get anything?"

"The call was made from a payphone just outside of Oakdale. Out past the church."

"Okay, we need to warn Jack."

Jack was turning the corner near the station. He answered his phone before it could ring twice.

"Snyder."

"Jack, she called here. She called your desk phone."

Jack's heart sank even lower if that was possible. His mind was all over the place. "What did she say?"

"Not a whole lot, but I have a feeling you will be hearing from her any second. But she said that having the police involved would be a very bad idea."

"Anything else?"

"I think Carly is in real danger."

Carly walked softly around the tiny room, looking for any sign of life outside. The chill of the air sent goose bumps over her entire body. Judging from the feel of things, there was no heat wherever she was. The scariest thing for Carly was no knowing where she was, or having Jack there to protect her.

Jack always had known how to make everything better, even when she couldn't seem to figure out up from down, or right from wrong. He was her solid rock, even when they weren't "together." Her mind went back to a couple hours ago, where they were drinking cocoa while watching _It's a Wonderful Life._

_The kids were all curled up on the couch while Jack sat in the armchair, and Carly leaned against the couch on the floor, stealing a glance at Jack. His eyes caught hers, and he smiled a warm smile her way. He had reached out to take her hand, squeezed it, and then let go. Her eyes had returned to the screen, but her mind had not returned with them. Something about the way Jack looked in a deep green sweater made her weak in the knees. Her mind began having thoughts she believed she had no right to have. She stole another glance, just as Jack's phone went off. _

_Jack excused himself into the kitchen, and answered quietly. "Hello?"_

"_Did I not tell you to stay away from Carly? Tonight, of all nights?" The voice on the other end of the line was soft and cold._

"_What is so special about tonight?"_

"_It's Christmas Eve, Jack. Today is our day. Today is the day everything changed."_

"_These cryptic calls make no sense. Could you please tell me your name?"_

"_You will know when you see me tonight."_

_Jack sighed loudly, and slammed his hand on the counter a little too loudly. "Damn it, just stop!"_

_Carly sat in the living room still, and looked at the kids with their eyes fixated in the TV. She got up quietly, and walked toward the kitchen. She overheard Jack…_

"_Trust me, Jack, we will meet again. As for Carly, when one door opens, another door closes."_

"_I mean it, leave her alone."_

"_Goodbye, Jack." The line went dead._

_Jack over against the counter, hoping to release any anger before he entered back into the living room. _

"_Jack?" Carly whispered, making him jump. "Who was that?"_

_Jack hesitated, "I'm…I'm not sure."_

_Carly stepped closer, searching his eyes for an answer, but could only see fear. "What's going on?"_

_Jack looked at Carly, and pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight. "I don't know. All I know is that I want to hold you right now and never let go."_

Carly's mind was brought back to the present as she tripped over something on the floor. She knelt down, feeling around to see what it was. There was a hole in the floor boards, and Carly tried pulling on it. Without any effort, it lifted one board which revealed another piece of wood underneath. She caught a glimmer underneath.

Jack was parked outside the station when his phone rang again. The number was the same one he had been waiting for.

"What have you done with her?"

"Well hello to you too, Jack."

"Damn it, where is she?"

"Whoa, calm down. She's still alive," The woman paused, chuckling to herself, "For now."

"Whatever you are trying to prove, I'm sorry for everything." Jack now knew his only way to get to Carly was to play along. "I never meant to hurt you, or your child."

"So you do remember?"

"Now where is Carly?" Jack's patience wasn't present anymore. He sat on edge, waiting for a response.

"Do you remember 'Carly's Prize?"


End file.
